


Allies From Another World

by tesseracte



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Humor, Hydra (Marvel), Some Romance, Some angst, Superheros, The Tesseract (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesseracte/pseuds/tesseracte
Summary: The other team exchanged looks. “Here’s the thing,” Spiderman replied. “We’re from another universe.”Just as life begins to take on its new routine, the appearance of S.H.I.E.L.D's junior heroes least favorite criminals cause their world to take a 180, quite literally. What kind of world didn't have a Friendly Neighbor-hood Spiderman!?As the Justice League and the Team slowly but surely step back into their familiar system, a new menace threatens to disturb their world causing the Team to form an alliance with strangers from another world.ORthe ultimate justice hero team up VS the worst possible villain combojust what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for checking out my fic, I hope you enjoy it!  
I started this fic before season three came out, but I was really lazy lmao. With that said, it is post season 2 pre-sesaon 3.
> 
> Feed back would be much appreciated, maybe leave a review? Thanks my dudes, and  
Stay Whelmed.  
~The Tesseract ⇼

New York Triskelion Headquarters:  
S.H.I.E.L.D’s Superhuman Response Unit.

The mid-morning rays shone down on Manhattan, striking the streets of the big city as people walked along the sidewalks, some leisurely, others hurriedly. The big grin etched onto the face of Your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman only adding to the bright sunny day.

It had been two months since the graduation of the seniors from S.H.I.E.L.D academy, and to the surprise of the man behind the blue and red mask, Peter Parker had noticed a significant decrease in villain attacks during that time.

Despite his premature impression of his schedule freeing up due to the less missions to complete, and courses to take, it only got busier. Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D and supervisor of S.H.I.E.L.D Academy, had put Peter in charge of coaching, teaching, and training the new cadets that had joined the school for heroes. Between that, visiting his Aunt May, and taking down low-life thieves and patrols, he didn’t have much spare time. Which, in truth. shouldn’t have come as a surprise to him.

But regardless of his overflowing agenda, Peter had made it a point to take a vacation day often enough to keep the young man alive...After learning the hard way just what the definition of overworked really meant. This day happened to be one of those vacation days.

After a grueling training camp and midterm exams for the students (and inadvertently the T.As) Spiderman announced that ‘Tomorrow everyone gets a day off! No patrol, no courses, no training, just some well-earned downtime! After all, what can a villain do when we take one day off, right?’

But as fate would have it, Peter would later groan at his own words, knowing full well that he had jinxed himself.

“Sorry I’m late everyone,” Peter called as he swung into the students’ lounge, where most of the T.A’s and a few students had decided to meet up for their day off. “Just had to pick up some goodies from Aunt May on the way.”

Sam Alexander rolled his eyes in mock annoyance at the appearance of his team leader and friend. “You really came didn’t you, Web Head?”

“Great to see you too Buckethead.” Peter retorted, rolling his eyes with a playful smirk back at the Living Rocket sitting on the couch.

“Wassup Webs, oh thank May you brought snacks, I’m dyin’ of hunger here!” Luke exclaimed, rummaging through the bag that Peter brought.

The brunette chuckled, releasing his grip on the paper bag that was torn from his hands. “Hey, where's Harry?”

“Said he couldn’t make it. Something about his dad.” Sam replied, aquamarine eyes flicking up from his phone before going back to idly scrolling through his social media.

“Hey Pete, what took you?” The familiar voice of Peter’s childhood friend MJ called.

“I stopped by Aunt May’s to pick up some sna-”

A loud exclamation erupted behind the senior member of the team, cutting him off. “PETE MY MAN!” Flash Thompson smacked the aforementioned man hard on the back, who stumbled forward, hacking.

Ben, the Scarlet Spider, rolled his eyes before they locked onto the brown bag Ava was wrestling out of the other boys’ hands. “What did May give you?

“Boys! The snacks are for later. Get your paws away from the bag!” Ava barked while slapping the boys’ hands away from the snack bag.

“Ava, are Peter’s quips rubbing off on you?” Danny asked jokingly. MJ rolled her eyes but grinned, taking a seat next to Sam.

“...Wait how does-oh.” Luck sighed, while he relented his hold on the snacks. “Danny, to be honest, I think your sense of humor might be worse than Web Head’s.”

“And that’s saying something.” Ava grunted, growling at Flash who reached for the bag.

“Hey! My quips are the best.” Peter cried in defiance, slipping out from his blond friends’ arm, which was around his shoulder.

“I gotta disagree on that one, Spidey.” Miles commented, walking in with Amadeus Cho, the two greeted the others with simple hellos or high fives.

“Well he’s right about that. They’re the best in being the lamest jokes this world has known.” Sam agreed, slipping off the couch and quickly stuffing a cookie in his mouth, earning a smack from Ava.

As the hero’s laughter resonated around the room, a single person stood out of place, hands in pockets, eyes trained on the floor. A frown found its way onto the Spiderman’s face as he studied the sullen Ben Reilly in front of him. Despite the months that had passed following Ben’s betrayal and reunification to the team, he still seemed out of place and uncomfortable, like a friend invited to a party but presence was never really wanted. While the team had forgiven him and welcomed him back, there was still a sense of mistrust following him.

Peter would be lying if he said he didn’t notice his teammates watching him closely, or when their voices became quieter as they discussed an assigned mission when he was close by. The leader of the team himself couldn’t deny that sometimes Scarlet Spider made him jump when he hadn't noticed him enter a room. It certainly didn’t help that Ben distanced himself: perhaps it was because he wasn’t blind to the same observations Peter made, or that he felt guilty for his actions and was unable to forgive himself. Unlike Peter, who’d forgiven him when he faked his death. It wasn’t unknown to Spiderman the manipulation and daunting words of Doctor Octopus. Compared to most of his teammates, Peter saw the pain and the nightmares that Ben suffered at the hands of his ‘creator’ and abuser.

The young man sighed in his irritation, he didn’t blame his teammates for the extra caution they had towards Scarlet Spider, but at the same time it had been months, the young man had changed and realized his mistakes.

As Peter made a move to confront his distressed friend, the blaring sound of the Triskelion’s alarm rang through the structure, sending the ten heroes in the room on edge. Peter didn’t even have to look at his S.H.I.E.L.D watch to know it was an intruder alert. “Intruder alert in sector 8!” Amadeus affirmed, while suiting up with the rest of the team.

Peter pulled on his mask, “Crap, that’s the off-limits sector!” he groaned.

Sam pulled out his bag and unzipped it, grabbing his helmet and placing it on his head. “Why does this always happen on our days off?”

Seconds later the group was running, or swinging, down the halls of the Triskelion towards the offender who’d ruined the perfect day the team had planned for. Spiderman had made contact with the S.H.I.E.L.D security agents, coordinating between the two groups.

“Ya’know, I’m getting really annoyed with all these bad guys trying to take over the world, can’t we have a break for once?” Luke gasped, panting.

“Yeah, I agree. If the Triskelion gets blown up again, I’m gonna file a complaint.” Ben grumbled from the back.

“You do realize you brought down this base last time, right?” Ava added, not meaning it in a hostile way, but a hint of accusation slipped into her tone.

“I honestly don’t think you have a reason to complain.” Amadeus conjectured.

Peter sighed inwardly, before calling to Amadeus somewhere behind him. “Amadeus call back up!”

“I contacted the rest of the team, but everyone is off the island, Nick says he’s on his way, ETA ten minutes.”

“Of course. We couldn’t have planned this better.” MJ grumbled dryly, shooting her Web Head a glare as it was his dumb idea. “‘What villain is going to attack on our day off? This is a great idea!’”

“Okay MJ! Lesson learned!” Spidey remarked with a roll of his eyes. “Why the heck is it gonna take Fury that long?”

Amadeus shrugged as he answered, “Something about a confidential meeting and paperwork, didn’t give details.”

Danny grunted, before voicing the thoughts of everyone, “Do you know who the intruder is?”

“It’s gonna be Loki, probably.” Luke betted through a pant.

Ava looked over at Luke and shook her head. “It’s not gonna be Loki. My bets on Taskmaster.”

“Why not just jinx us all and say it’s gonna be both of them!” Miles added sarcastically, swinging next to Spiderman.

Flash cringed at the idea, “Can we not think about that?”

The team halted before their destination. An iron-steel enforced double door, where surrounding the storage unit was a squad of S.H.I.E.L.D agents waiting. Spidey sent a nod to the captain, and hastily flashed his I.D, gaining access to the sector. The double doors slid open in response, allowing the young heroes to make their way in. On the inside was all sorts of objects locked away in secure shields and boxes. The sides of the room were lined with crates and shelves that held different items, devices of powerful capabilities, and deadly weapons.

Standing center stage of the S.H.I.E.L.D agent’s attention was a man in green and gold armor. In one hand he held a golden staff, attached at the top was the Tesseract--being one out of six Infinity Stones of unparalleled power, was a cosmic cube owned by Odin, King of Asgard. A single touch and one would be consumed by the overwhelming power and virtually disintegrated.

To make matters worse, Loki’s right was occupied by the one and only Taskmaster.

“Now look who jinxed us!” Sam growled, shooting Miles a glare.

“Why, if it isn’t the annoying bug and his friends.” Loki spoke, disgust, annoyance, and irritation lacing his words.

“Wow, Loki, I never would have guessed it was you. You know, you’ve been so--”

“Oh no.” Ben sighed.

“—low-key lately.” Peter finished with a snicker. The rest of his team sighed and palm faced at the sorry excuse of a pun. “And you Tasky,”

“Please don’t.” Luke begged.

“Aren't you a Master of delaying my Tasks!”

Flash grinned, finding the joke hilarious while the rest of his team had a sudden urge to smack their beloved leader into unconsciousness.

“Your inadequacy at making jokes is almost amusing, Spiderman. Almost.” Task Masters deep, collected voice responded, a tinge of exasperation hinting at how unimpressed he was by the last joke.

The aforementioned young man sighed in defeat. “Why does nobody like my jokes?”

“What are you doing with the Tesseract Loki?” demanded Ben, stepping out from his spot in the shadows.

“Why is it that there are always more spider men every time I see you?” The god of mischief wondered, looking at Peter.

Ben grunted and whipped out his stingers. He rushed forward, the rest of the team following suit.

As soon as Ben moved, Spiderman called to his team members, “Venom, Kid Arachnid, Spider-Woman, run variation twenty-one. Scarlet, keep Tasky distracted. Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, S.H.I.E.L.D attack plan six A on Loki! Nova, work on getting that Infinity Stone. I’m gonna put this place on lock down.”

An explosion rocked the room, and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents who’d been filing in took cover as a maniacal laugh escaped the villain's lips. “I hope you realize we won’t be so easily defeated. After all, we have our own little army.”

Spiderman whirled around, signaling to his teammates to continue with their attacks before turning back to the offender who’d spoken. Loki held out his staff, a portal swirling open to allow Task Masters henchmen to jump out. Following up in the rear came in all his bug like glory, The Beatle.

“Great! The Beatle, just what we needed!” Flash moaned, memories of his first encounter with the suited man re-running through his head.

“I’m surprised Tasky, and you too Loki. I didn’t think you were doing teams again, didn’t work out so well for you last time now did it?” Spidey taunted, dodging a stray bullet. He signaled to the agents behind him to move in before slamming down on the big red button on the wall that never meant anything good.

Taskmaster glared at him from behind his mask, tuning it to the sound of not only the ‘intruder alert’ alarm but now the ‘the triskelion is going on lock down’ alarm blared over all the noises as well. Metal doors and locks closed down on the shelves, protecting them from being stolen.

“We may have our differences, but we’ve come to an agreement. In order to achieve the goals we want, working with allies is the best option in the book.” The masked man tumbled out of the way as Nova came barreling through attempting to swipe his legs out from under him.

“I’d love to hear you describe that conversation for me. Could take a whole book.” Peter laughed while he dodged his co-workers as they fought the other villains. Sam stopped where he was in midair and just looked at his friend.

“Did I really just hear that? Couldn’t you at least make a joke that makes sense?”

Peter looked up, offended “What do you mean? That made plenty of sense.”

“No,” Ava commented as she slashed at Beetle before jumping next to Spiderman, “It really didn’t.”

As Taskmaster grabbed Sam’s hand and judo flipped him onto his back, Peter shot a web that latched onto the masked man. Yanking his line, the other man went flying into Beetle. Danny, who had been fighting the armored clad man along with Tiger, nodded his thanks, before the two converged on the recovering mercenaries.

Through all the chaos, Spiderman watched his teammates in action, the S.H.I.E.L.D agents where handling most of Task Masters underlings while the heroes turned their attention to the three most dangerous villains in the room, Loki being the strongest with the Tesseract in hand.

Taking action, Peter swung and performed a flying sidekick directed at the Asgardian. “So, you gonna explain to me why you have the Tesseract and what you’re doing here with it? I thought it was on Asgard. And why on earth is Tasky and Beetle with you? How did you meet them?”

“You really never shut up do you? The Tesseract was, until I took it back that is.” Loki pointed his staff at Peter, who cartwheeled out of the way. “And as for my... ‘allies’ I thought it would be mutually beneficial to all of us if we were to form an alliance. I do do my research.” A grin stretched across the black haired mans face, showing his evil intent through blue eyes.

“Something about this seems fishy…you don’t do teams. So, what are you planning with that cube then? Don’t tell me your plan involves math?” Peter looked over his shoulder as he snapped his fingers and pointed at Miles with a grin under his mask. Miles, who was standing to the right of him, rolled his eyes and palmed face.

“Never mind what I said earlier, I’m gonna file a complaint about webheads dumb jokes.” Ben remarked while he avoided another mini rocket form Beetle, standing back to back with Peter. “The Tesseract and math? Most people don’t even know that there's a geometric figure with the same name!”

“I still think you need to take a class on quips, webs.” Sam agreed, switching his focus onto Beatle.

“Guys, stop wasting time complaining about Spidey’s jokes and focus!” Called MJ as she jumped from the wall and shape shifted her arms into a spike ball.

Peter swung into the battle once more as he complained. “Thank you!”

The girl landed her fists with a ‘BAM’ next to Taskmaster, who with practiced easy dodged, eliciting a growl from the young woman. “You’re smart, agile and learned. You should have joined me instead.”

“I see you are still into recruiting; will you not learn?” Danny’s fist glowed with his chi, his fist colliding with the masked assassin who hit the ground with a thud.

On the other side of the room, Sam slammed into the back wall with a loud ‘oof’, blinking way the stars that blurred his vision. Ava pounced on The Beatle before he could finish Nova off. A kick to the back of his knee forced him on the ground and a knife hand strike to the neck caused the armored man to fall forward before blasting off into the air again. The hero and heroine glanced at each other before nodding and taking off after him.

Nova shot passed Luke who’s punch found Loki’s stomach, sending him flying across the room, smashing into a locked down shelf with a cry of pain. Coughing he stood up and leaned against the damaged shelf.

“Where is Nick and the others??” Luke called, glancing at the dwindling numbers of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. “We need to have a better protocol for this.” He grumbled, smashing his fist into a henchmen’s face.

A second before Spiderman’s foot connected with Loki’s jaw, the Asgardian teleported himself behind the red and blue hero.

“I think you should know,” A ray hit the ground where Spidey had been a second before. “That this little team of mine isn’t interested in you or this world anymore. A better opportunity has arisen for us. If you walk away now, we’ll never have to see each other again.”

Curiously, Spiderman ceased his attack on Loki, intrigued by the conversation. “What does that mean?”

A smirk formed on Loki’s lips, mischief glimmering behind his blue orbs. “It means, we’ve got what we came for; and if you don’t interfere, this world will never see us again. But either way, there’s no stopping us.”

The feeling of slight dread wormed its way into Spiderman’s stomach, instinct telling him that the man in front of him had devised a plan that far surpassed his team, and even this world.

Blue eyes narrowed in attempt to figure this new threat out, Peter’s mind searching for a way to stop it before it could begin. But alas, before he could find his voice, a portal shimmered open, and Loki and his team along with a hand full of Task Masters henchmen disappeared in it, the god of mischief's conniving grin only confirmed Peters dreaded speculations.

“Well. So much for downtime.”


	2. Of Portals and Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has lots of papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allllllriight. second chapter is up. Big thanks to everyone who left a Kudo and commented! Hope you enjoy this new chapter :D  
I worked hard to show Peters perceptive and smart personality, lemme know what you think of it and the rest of the characters. If there's a particular character you want to have more 'screen' time, go ahead and request :). I'm thinking of doing bonus' in the future so if you want a funny scenario you can leave a comment on that too.
> 
> (Oh yeah, for more work from me an my partner in crime, check out the fanfiction site @thepotatoandtheegale)
> 
> Leave a comment or a Kudo, and maybe follow? 
> 
> P.S if your waiting for the YJ team to show up, there coming up realllll soon so stay tuned. 
> 
> stay whelmed ;)  
thanks a racte (like tesserace get it? XP)
> 
> -T

**S.H.I.E.L.D air Tri-Carrier:**

**Currently over New York.**

Nick Fury stood in front of his desk, contemplating how _so much paperwork _had gone unattended.

_I suppose this is what I get for putting Spider-man in charge for so long. _A low grumble passed through his lips as he rubbed away the wariness from his eye.

_What in my right mind gave me the idea of letting _Spider-man, _of all people, take charge? _The man lamented. The answer came in a sigh. He knew that the young man was the most capable of directing S.H.I.E.L.D during the time he’d gone away to protect Madame Web with Nova. And he also knew that he _was _his most trusted ‘agent’ aside from Coulson and Connors. Which was both scary and reassuring, but mostly scary.

After returning from his mission to find a new safe place for the superhuman, months had passed with Spider-man in charge at the Triskelion…And since Peter was more of an action type of guy, he had neglected to do the paperwork, thus leaving Nick with a _mountain _of papers.

With another sigh, he sat down, and picked up a report from Dr. Connors lab. All the papers from his office in the Triskelion had been moved (in crates because of the amount) to the Tricarrier, where he was currently.

He glanced out of his window, watching the calm waves of the ocean pull and push, and the silent cries of the seagulls lost to him behind the steel structure of the air vessel. Once again, the russet colored man sighed, returning his focus to the mountain of words and blank lines needing his signature.

For the third time in two minutes Nick sighed in thought. _Even if it’s all paperwork, at least that damned meeting is over with. _

Just then, the doors to his office slid open and in walked Phil Coulson. Marching to the front of Nick's desk, he held a small stack of _more _papers, extending his hand for Nick to take.

_Wonderful. _Thought the one-eyed man. _More work for me to do. I_ _swear if this is another report on damaged property because of Spider-man I might just send him back to the Avengers._

“More papers, I’m sure you’re having fun?” Coulson chuckled with a smile.

Nick grunted in reply. “What’s this for? Did Venom break something again? Or was it one of Amadeus’ experiments gone wrong?” Nick asked with a tinge of exasperation.

“Neither. It’s for the young man who appeared last month.”

Nick recalled the strange event that occurred not a month prior. The Director had been in his office going through the pile of paperwork on his desk when Nova burst into his office with news. When Nick entered the center of the commotion, a young man lay passed out on the floor. Seeing that he posed no threat, Nick ordered the mysterious young man be taken to Dr. Connors. Despite multiple tests, including a face scan, DNA test, and a search in the database, the only result the computer gave was “no match found”. Essentially, he didn’t exist.

Whatever _that _meant.

After a further investigation, Peter came up with the hypothesis that he wasn’t from this universe—that he had come from one of the Spider-verses, as he called them. It made sense to Nick and Connors. While the DNA result returned no answer to who he was, did show that he _was _human, extinguishing any idea of the man being an alien.

Nick sighed, bringing him back to the present. “With the amount of paper here, I wouldn’t be surprised if the Department of Environmental Protection sued us.” He groused as he took the files from Coulson, who chuckled.

“How’d the meeting go?”

Nick gave an eye roll, sorting the papers on his desk to make some room. “The same. The NSA is adamant that I tell them Madame Webs location. They’re paranoid.” Ever since Nick returned from his mission, the NSA insisted that he gave up all information of Madame Web to them. And every time Nick would tell them that it was confidential, and if they were to find out Crossbones would one way or another find the information. “And now they’ve given me _more _paperwork.”

Coulson grinned, he was tempted to laugh at the situation of his friend, but doing that would mean he would be left without a head. Or his tongue, if he was lucky.

“If it’s any consolation, at least doing paperwork will be peaceful.”

The moment the words left his lips, an alert no one wanted to see appeared on Nick’s holographic computer. After reading Amadeus’ alert, Nick looked up and glared at Coulson.

“I think I may have spoken too soon.” The man remarked with a nervous smile. 

“If I were Spider-man, I would have said you jinxed us.” Nick snapped.

The director of S.H.I.E.L.D sighed once again; a sinking feeling settled in his chest that he was about to be handed even more papers.

⇼ ⇼ ⇼

“Shit!” Flash rushed forward, grasping at the empty space where Loki’s Portal had been. Cursing to himself, Venom kicked at the debris on the ground in annoyance. “We let them get away!”

“No, they’re still in the Triskelion! I just got an alert from Dr. Connors Lab, unrecognized _guests _just entered!” Iron Spider turned to Spider-man, the rest of the team snapping around, prepared for orders. Some exchanging glances at each other, looks speaking, _that can’t be good. _

“They’re still here? Why?” Spider-Woman wondered aloud. Peter hummed in response, helping an agent on the ground up.

Turning to said agent, he gave his instructions, “Okay, here’s what we’ll do, Agent Swaffered, you and your men clean up here, search for any missing objects, Team, let’s go get those villains.”

“I’ll have back up head your way immediately.” The Agent nodded, before glancing at his men. ‘_ Good thing no one was seriously injured…’ _“You heard the hero, let’s take care of this. I want a report on everything in place and missing on my desk in an hour! Go Spider-man we’ll take care of this.” The older man sent the hero a reassuring smile before walking over to one of his men.

As the agents got to work, Peter called out to his comrades to follow absentmindedly. His focus turned to the threat at hand.

_‘Loki said that he formed allies to help him with his plans, of those allies we know of Taskmaster and The Beatle, but there’s gotta be more than _just _them.’ _Spider-man frowned in concentration; blue orbs trained on the hall in front of him as he swung from one web to another.

_‘If Loki’s planning some sort of world domination scheme again, then he’s gotta have bigger badder people in on it.’ _

“Yo Webs.”

_So, we know that he’s working with some top-notch villains, who? Not sure, but that leaves us with what is he planning, and why he was here. _

“Uh, hello? Web Head?”

_He said that he already got what he came for, so that means he took something from the vault, but if so, _why is he in Dr. Connors lab _? _

“Spidey!”

_ Did he need something that was actually in the lab but thought was in the vault? Any item of value that was in Connors laboratory was moved after Rhino broke in. So, what…Could it be--’ _

“Earth to Spider-man?” After several failed attempts, Nova flicked Peter in the head, finally gaining the young adult’s attention.

“Ugh, Nova, what?”

His friend gave him an annoyed look, and Peter realized that his team had been looking at him as they charged down the halls. “Stop zoning out and tell us what you’re thinking. Any ideas as to why Loki went to Connors?”

Turning back to the halls, Spider-man swung left, flipping mid air before shooting a web from his wrist. “Well, I do have a theory. It could be—Wait!” Peter’s eyes widened, hoping that his idea was wrong.

“Agent Swafford,” The boy in blue and red called through his watch, “Check safe 23! It’s possible Loki was here for that.”

“_Copy that Spider-man.” _The voice of the agent crackled back of the com.

“Hold it, what's in safe 23?” Ava questioned, eyes narrowing.

“Not the Siege Perilous!” Miles exclaimed, knowing that Loki and _that _stone was quite possibly the worst pair up. “Don’t tell me he’s planning to go into the Spider-verse!”

MJ glanced up, a sense of worry washing over her for a second. “Shit.” She--and the rest of the Team-- had heard Peter’s stories from his time in the Spider-verse, and knowing that Loki might have access to another dimension was worrying.

The group of heroes exchanged grunts (and some cursing) before picking up speed. They had to stop Loki at all costs.

“What are you thinking Spidey?” Amadeus asked as he flew up next to him, the lab now coming into view.

“Well, I’m not totally sure, just…What reason does Loki have doing in Dr. Connors lab, unless he’s there—”

“—for _him. _Do you think he’s connected to Loki? Another ally perhaps?”

“I’m not sure, but possibly. I mean, it can’t be a coincidence.”

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Scarlet mumbled behind Spidey, clearly lost.

“Yeah, some of us can’t keep up.” Flash added, clearly annoyed that he had no understanding of what was being said.

“Are you talking about Connors?” MJ wondered. She found it hard to believe that _Connors _would work with _Loki _.

“Connors?” Spidey asked back questioningly. “No, not Connors…”

Before waiting for answers, Nova rocketed towards the doors to the lab, kicking it open, the sound gaining the attention of the inhabitants inside.

Loki growled in irritation. ‘_ Like a fly that somehow evades every attack, yet is always buzzing around your head. Ironic considering his name is Spiderman’. _

The sight in front of MJ was enough to explain Spider-man's words. Laying behind protective glass on a recovery table was the mysterious young man, his chest rising and falling to a steady beat, red hair flopped over closed eyes. Loki, The Beatle, Taskmaster and his remaining underlings stood over the unconscious person.

Peter, who’d been squatting on the ceiling, landed gracefully in front of his group. “So Loki, you gonna introduce me to your friend over there?”

Loki looked up at him curiously, an eyebrow raised at the words directed at him. Taskmaster stepped forward, years of practice masking his swift movements of drawing his gun, creating the illusion that it appeared in his hand out of nowhere.

“Though your observation and deduction aren’t bad, you’re mistaken. We have nothing to do with this boy.” Cocking his gun, he nodded to Loki, and took a fighting stance.

The Ultimate’s eyes narrowed, Iron Fist and Power Man raised their fists, waiting for Peters mark.

“From past experience, I wouldn’t believe you so easily.” Spider-man shot web at the masked offender, who moved, the web hitting the wall behind him.

“Your mistake.” Signaling towards his minions, Taskmaster began shooting at the heroes.

Scarlet Spider produced his stingers, a growl erupting from his tongue. He shot forward, eyes narrowing. His spider sense activated, warning him of an attack from an underling. Grabbing his opponents’ collar, he flipped him over onto his back, before picking him up and sending him into another minion.

Spider-Woman landed next to him, she nodded and pointed to one side of the room, “I’ll take care of the weaklings on this side of the room, take the rest?”

Silently Ben nodded, and did as he was asked. Peter quietly thanked MJ in his head for putting her faith in Ben. Maybe it was because she joined the Web Warriors after the Sinister Seven, but she was still the most accepting of Scarlet Spider’s reunion to the team. 

_‘I think the team will eventually come around, but maybe they need Ben to prove himself, which, I guess, I can respect.’ _

The familiar tingling sensation at the base of his skull nudged Spidey out of his thoughts, encouraging him to move. Without a second's hesitation, Spider-man listened to the wise suggestion of his Spidey-Sense, dodging a bullet that was directed at him from The Beatle. 

Glancing behind him at the upside-down image of The Beatle, Peter latched a web onto said offenders ankle, knocking him backwards as Spider-man landed from his flip in perfect unison. Unfortunately, The Beatle simultaneously cut the string on his leg and flipped around, firing at the blue and red hero once again.

Danny let out a cry before intercepting Beatle’s attack, giving Peter enough time to move. The chi-fist slammed into the armored menace’s side sending him flying into a wall. Peter called his thanks before swinging over to Miles. 

He surveyed the room from his spot on the ceiling, taking note that most of Tasky’s minions were already on the ground, unconscious. Ben and MJ had begun webbing the supporters together. Across from them, Beatle had recovered from Iron Fists blow, preparing to attack again. Agent Venom dropped down beside Danny before the two struck again. Taskmaster was being handled by Ava and Cho, between Amadeus’ tactics and Ava’s man, or rather, women-power, the two were doing well. On the other hand, Nova and Power Man, due to the power of the Tesseract, weren't even able to get a hit on Loki, who was--’_ What _is _he doing?? ‘ _

Peter watched as Loki, attacking with his staff, produced an object from his coat and turned to face the unconscious patient, allowing Beatle to guard his back. To the expectancy and annoyance of Spidey and Kid Arachnid, the very object he pulled, was in fact, the Siege Perilous, which began to absorb strange particles from the guy.

Then it clicked, sky blue eyes widened in realization. “Wait, is he trying to draw the residual dimensional substance stuff from him??” The memory of Dr. Strange doing that very thing in an attempt to open a portal to Miles’ home universe popped in his head. 

“Wait, what?” Kid Arachnid glanced at his friend, unsure if his ears betrayed him or not. “Why would he do that if he has the Siege Perilous?” 

“I’m not sure, but it’s what it looks like--”

Before Spider-man finished his sentence a swirling vortex opened in front of Loki, his features growing into a maniacal grin, teeth glinting like a snakes before it strikes.

“What is that!?” “What the hell!?” 

Luke’s exclamation was almost in perfect unison with Sam’s, the two stepping away from the god of Mischief. 

“Kid Arachnid, we need to get the Siege Perilous. You distract, I’ll try and swipe it from him.”

Nodding, Kid Arachnid pumped a fist in the air. “I hear you, let’s see how he does with my Venom Blasts!” 

Like a wolf spider when it’s prey has been targeted, Miles pounced, the red crackling venom dancing long his fingertips.

“That’s a portal guys, Loki’s trying to cross dimensions!” Peter flipped down as he explained the hole in the space time continuum. “We can’t let him go through--that would cause a _world _of trouble!” 

Ava, who Spider-man landed next to, slammed a fist into her teammates shoulder, eliciting a soft moan from him. “Stop making puns, Web Head.” 

“Hai-ya!” Miles landed on the asgardians shoulders before pushing off again, not without sending a venom blast through the other man, earning a half-scream half-angry-yell-of-annoyance.

“Ohh, that was..._Shocking. _” Peter grinned.

Ava groaned again, “_Stoooop. _” 

As Loki stumbled forward, he yanked Miles, who was sitting on his shoulders off and slammed him on the ground with a yell. Miles grunted before jumping up and out of the way of Loki’s second attack. 

Horn helmet man swiveled around towards his comrades, “Hurry! We don’t have much time!” he dogged an attack from Scarlet Spider, hitting him in the ribcage with the end of his staff. 

Miles quickly glanced at Ben to check if he was alright. “You okay?” grabbing his forearm, the young teen helped up his teammate who nodded. 

An exclamation arose from somewhere behind the two, and the spider heroes turned to see The Beetle flying overhead to join his peers, Ben growling at the sight. 

Ava growled as she stepped back in line with the other heroes, “what do we do now Spidey?” 

Peter thought quickly. The layout looked something like in the right hand corner area, by the mystery fellow was Loki and his gang, with Miles, Scarlet, and a few others distracting the remaining three offenders while the rest of Spidey’s team was moving in.

“Well, we certainly can’t let those three into that portal, that could _lead _us to a disastrous event!”

Ignoring his pun, Amadeus landed next to him. “We get that, but _how _do we--”

“Kid look out!” Flash’s interruption caused the three to focus on said boy.

Miles and gone in for an attack, Loki dodged easily, shoving his back forward towards the portal.

With a scream, the young hero tumbled head first into the swirling abyss, not before latching a web on to Scarlet and yanking him forward.

“Kid what tHE HELL--”

The team watched in surprise, the villains taking the moment to jump in as well.

“No!” MJ’s outstretched hand closed as a sigh of exasperation left her lips. “_Great. _”

“Well!? What are we waiting for?” Nova looked at his fellow heroes, before turning his head back to the portal.

“What are we to do Spider-man? We have to hurry to decide, the portal is closing.” Danny’s calm and calculated voice sounded, causing the red and blue hero to look at him.

Peter sighed, placing his fingertips to his forehead. “Ahh what the hell, Sam’s right. Let’s go after them.”

And with that, the team entered the portal to another dimension.

“Well, I guess it’s back to portals and new worlds.”


	3. Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and Scarlet land in some shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dudes! It's been a while I know, I'm so sorry, I had some set backs at home ya see?  
My house got flooded and a bunch of other stuff happened on top of all that. BUT crisis has been averted and everythings back to normal. 
> 
> thanks again everyone who left Kudos/comments love ya'll
> 
> sorry this chap is short, but we get to see the YJ team! yay finally lol
> 
> kay enjoy~
> 
> tesseract

Chapter 3: Unexpected Guests

**New York Triskelion:**

**S.H.I.E.L.D’S Superhuman Response Unit HQ.**

Nick rushed through the halls of the Triskelion before reaching Dr. Connors Lab, a squad of S.H.I.E.L.D agents following closely at his side. Indistinguishable sounds came through, alerting the Director and his squad of agents of the commotion going on inside. Nodding to his field captain, Coulson, Fury signaled his agents that they were entering in three… two… one. 

The door to the Lab busted open, revealing the last glimpse of Spider-man. Spider-Woman, White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist, Venom, and Nova jumping through a swirling vortex towards the middle- back of the room

“What--” the man started, but was quickly cut off when Iron spider spun around, and gave a quick run down.

“Loki-Taskmaster-and-Beetle-have-the-Siege-Perilous-but-Scarlet-and-Kid-Arachnid-have-the-Tesseract- got-dragged-in-the-portal -we’re-gonna-follow-Loki-and-find -Scarlet-and-Miles!”

The words came out in a rush, and Nick failed to learn everything he’d hoped to before Amadeus shouted his goodbye and hopped into the wormhole right before it closed. Nick sighed, shaking his head while looking around what was left of the room. While he was frustrated, and once again forced to wait and hoping on others, he did feel better knowing that Spiderman and his team was after Loki. The kid had a knack for making things work out. 

Turning to his men he motioned at the room and the caught henchmen before barking orders. “Clean this mess up. Coulson, call Connors and tell him what happened. And get these idiots into their cells!” 

_ And that’s even MORE paperwork for me to do. _

“Sir!” a call from one of the agents caused the one-eyed man to turn around. 

Noticing the man who called was looking down at something, Furry made his way over observing the floor. “What?”

On the floor surrounded by debris, lay the mysterious young man. The man moaned, his eyes still sealed shut.

“It’s the young man sir, he seems to be waking up.”

“Go get Connors _ now, _ I want a room prepared for him, he may still need medical support.”

Nodding, the young agent stood from his crouching position, saluted and ran out.

Turning back to the you man Furry crouched, but as he turned to call for a stretcher, a movement and a loud groan caught his attention. 

“Ow…” The red haired man mumbled, pushing himself into a sitting position. He sighed before looking up, green eyes meeting a single narrowed black orb. He gave a start looking around in bewilderment. 

“Who are you?” Furry question, looking intently at the boy. “How did you get here?”

The guy swallowed, trying to find his voice and get used to talking after staying silent for so long. 

“What… Who--Where am I?”

⇜ ⇼ ⇜ ⇼ ⇜ ⇼⇜ 

**Earth Sixteen, The Watchtower:**

**The Justice League HQ. Seven minutes prior**

“No. No no no no no no _ no _ . That's against the rules. Bart! You can’t just place a settlement there _ ése _!” Jaime Reyes protested crossing his arms over his chest glaring at his friend.

Bart Allen grinned sheepishly as he placed a settlement only one corner away from Jaime’s. Usually you had to place it two corners away, as was the rules for The Settlers of Catan, the game they were playing.

“But I _ need _ the ore.” Bart explained, still getting a glare from his best friend.

Bart, who was the new Kid Flash, previously called Impulse, Jamie, Garfield Logan a.k.a Beast boy, Cassandra or Wondergirl, and Lagoon Boy--also known as his atlantean name, La’gann--were all hanging out at the watchtower. The rest of their team were either on a mission, at work, taking the day off, or doing something else, since _ they _ had a life.

But these five young heroes were bored and had nothing to do with their day. That left them playing games, eating, watching movies, eating, and waiting for something exciting to happen. And eating, but that was mostly Bart.

Since Jaime was the only one with an actual home and didn’t live at the watchtower (since The Cave blew up), the teens couldn’t do much. They were waiting for one of the older YJ members or a JLA member to supervise them. In the meantime, Settlers of Catan was the only board game they hadn’t played twice.

“Yeah, Bart, that’s cheating.” Garfield put in, throwing Jaime out of his thoughts.

“Well, where _ I _ come from, we call that-”

“--scavenging, we know.” Cassandra, or Cassie for short finished.

“Yeah. Exactly.” Bart nodded triumphantly.

“That’s still cheating.” Jaime argued.

Bart groaned before moving his settlement to another corner. “You guys are so boring.”

“No,” Cassie sighed. “We’re just bored.”

“Yeah, when is The Cave accessible?” Garfield wondered.

Jaime let a sigh escape, while slumping on the coach. “Aqualad’s team’s been gone all day, when are they gonna get back?”

“What I’m wondering is how long the Leaguers are gonna take in their mini-meeting. Superman said we could go see the new Cave after they finish.” Cassie put in.

Just then, La’gann walked in, he had been in the showers after training with Black Canary before she went to the mini JLA meeting.

“Oh hey La’gann.” Garfield called, rolling the die.

La’gann nodded back, replying with a ‘hello’ to the four other teens.

He was wearing the usual, but the others were currently wearing casual civi-clothes, except Cassie and Gar. He walked over and sat on the couch next to the green monkey boy.

“Whatcha playin’?” He asked in a bored tone.

“Settlers of Catan.” Cassie replied absentmindedly as she traded a lumber card for a wheat card with Gar.

“When are we going to go see the cave?” La’gann asked.

“When the Leaguers finish they’re meeting.” Jaime replied in a monotone, slumping further down the couch then before.

“And everyone's out on a mission?”

“Or doing something with their life.” Bart answered.

“So basically there's nothing for us to do.” The Atlantean concluded.

“Yuuup. We’re living the normal life of a teenager. Speaking of which, Jaime, why aren't you with your family?” Cassie inquired.

“They’re out of town with my sister, I think they went for my sister's sports tournament.” Jaime responded, slumping again down the couch.

“Why didn’t you go too?” Garfield wondered.

“I didn’t need to, also I have school and my mom didn’t want me to fall behind.” Jaime spoke with a slight spanish accent, almost too soft to notice. He ran his hand through his short cropped hair and sighed.

“So what are you doing here if you have your--”

A loud thud made everyone jump. Jaime had slumped so far down the couch that he had fallen off, landing on his rear. Very elegantly.

“A-a-a-owwwww!!” Moaned the latino teen.

“That's just pathetic.” La’gann commented. As Cassie leaned back in her seat with a sigh and a chuckle.

“We haven’t done anything exciting in a while. I mean I’m glad we don’t have a world crisis with aliens invading, but can’t we have _ something _to do?” Jaime complained.

Jaime didn’t know how much he was going to miss doing nothing for a long time. The moment the words left his lips, the alarm went off, along with the computer blaring “Intruder alert” every five seconds.

The five teens automatically suited up--which didn’t take long-- and started to run towards the main room, preparing for orders from the League.

Instead all they got was a wormhole that suddenly opened up out of nowhere, and two figures tumbling out of mid air.

Nothing exciting going on over there at all.

One of the two was yelling at the top of his lungs like a madman. Or a _ very _ mad man.

“--I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!!!!”

“Well. Got your wish.” Garfield said flatly, looking at Jamie.

↺ ↺ ↺

Ben screamed the entire time they fell through the wormhole. Though it was more of a very-manly-very-long-cry-of-shock, as he liked to think. Which it wasn’t.

Going through the wormhole was a strange experience. It made him dizzy and sick, it was almost like falling through a cloud, with what looked like a nebula of colors swirling around them.

The Tesseract, which had gotten sucked in with them, was falling down after them, but the boys seemed to have forgotten. If Miles hadn’t been hanging on to Ben and guiding him, they probably would have been separated, splitting up into the unknown. 

“MILES!” Ben shouted at the top of his lungs.

“YEAH?” Miles yelled back.

“I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU…!”

“YEAH?”

“I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!!!”

The duo were promptly _ dumped _-Ben found the appropriate word to describe their landing-on cold grey metal. The minute they hit the floor, the wormhole closed behind them, leaving them stranded, and the Tesseract clinked to the floor rolling to the side, forgotten.

Wherever they were, there was a loud alarm going off, with a computer automated voice saying there were intruders. That was them, Ben guessed.

“Owwwww….” Miles sat up and rubbed his head looking around for Ben. “Scarlet?”

“Yeah…” Came the struggled reply.

Miles looked briefly around for his older friend, then noticed that he landed atop the other spider. 

“Erm… You okay?”

“No … hey punk.” Ben gasped.

“Um Yeah?”

“GET OFF!”

“Oh, right!”

Miles jumped up, grasping Scarlet's hand, pulling him up. When Miles was half way pulling Ben to his feet, he heard an uncertain voice to the left of him. Both Miles and Ben looked over and froze.

“Well…That just happened.”

The girl who spoke had a slender yet muscular build with blue eyes and her blonde hair was kept behind a black headband, reaching down her back. She wore a red shirt with a _ ‘W’ _across the front with red sweatpants and blue shoes.

The guy next to her reminded Miles of Triton, they both looked kinda like a fish, but this guy had black stripes on his shoulder, forearms, and calves, along with two tattoos on either shoulder.

In front of the group of strangers was another guy. He wore a suit identical to that of the strange man back home. With a start, Miles realized he _ looked _ like Mystery Man.

Next to the Speedy look alike, was a third dude. His costume was different, it resembled a beetle in blue and black full-body armor suit. 

_ Another Beetle? Just great. _ Miles commented to himself.

The last individual looked like… a monkey. His skin was a pale green--along with his eyes, and dark green hair. He had a simian-like form, with dark green fur down his arms and legs, and a prehensile monkey tail.

The team, Miles supposed, was just around his age, or a little older. And both him and Ben stood staring back at the five other teens.

After a few moments of observing the other, the Fish-like boy looked up at Ben and Miles with a hard look. “Who are you? How did you get here?” 

“Who are _ you _?” Scarlet's guarded voice rang loud and cold, taking to a defensive stance. 

The Triton-looking guy stepped forward, fists curling up. “We’ll be asking the questions.”

Swallowing hard, Miles glanced at the other teens, noticing how they observed the Web Warriors closely. 

“Scarlet, we should--”

“Well then, _ Fishsticks _, I don’t hear you asking.” 

Miles sighed, _This is gonna get ugly real soon._ _I could practically cut the tension in this room with a knife. _

“Fishsticks? Did you just call me _ Fishsticks?? _” Fish Boy asked incredulously. 

Ben rolled his eyes at the question, _ of course I just did you dimwit. _ “Are you deaf? Or are you just stupid?”

Ben knew that provoking the strangers in front of him wasn’t going to help the situation. But the pent up frustrations and emotions from betraying and losing the trust of his friends, as well as the guilt and anger that went with being used by Doc Ock began to fester, bubbling to the surface after so long of being pushed down. 

“_What?” _Too easily provoked, the fish guy stepped forward, only to be held back by the blonde girl next to him. 

“Lagoon, don’t fall for his taunts.” Turning to Miles and Ben with narrowed eyes, she began to question their appearance. “Why don’t we all cool off, all we want to know is why--” 

Miles froze, watching as the all too curious monkey-boy reached for the Tesseract. 

“Ai, _ Shit! _” Without a second's hesitation, Miles sprung, tackling the green kid away from the glowing square.

Surprised the monkey-kid shoved Miles off, jumping up ready to fight. “Hey!” 

“What the--Stand down!” The blonde lady growled, thrusting her arm out.

“No no no no, you don’t understand. If--”

_Too late. _

The girl didn’t wait for him to finish, at a speed faster than normal, she rounded on him with a punch to the stomach, sending him flying across the room. All of a sudden Miles hit something hard, knocking the breath from his lungs. It felt like steel, but when he turned around, he saw a man with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

“Kid!” Scarlet growled, taking a step forward with gritted teeth, preparing to fight back.

“Well, it looks like we have some unexpected guests.”

Miles gulped.

_ Why was it always like this? _


	4. Recon Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other group wore costumes that reminded Peter of a Halloween party. But he couldn’t really say anything, considering his own teammates' costumes.  
*  
*  
*  
H-hi....I'm really sorry for the late post lolololol. tbh with all the free time I've got now I should be able to dedicate some time to writing this...but like I've found my self so unmotivated with the whole quarantine cuz like...i can just sleep lolol, yeah, my homework suffering--not a fan of online like this gotta say. tho it has perks.  
Any I know this one is also not too long (it's 10 pages ok) but I shall attempt longer chapters in the futur, and maybe not so long pauses between posts. I just feel gross if I don't finish smth I started so I'm determined to finish this. ahhhhh anyway, hope you injoy it! We finally get to see where spidey and the rest of his gang dropped, also gotta love my YJ team (Robin!) ight, anyway....lemme know what you think :D

Chapter Four: Recon Surprises

**Off the coast of Africa:**

**Islands of Cape Verde, Santo Antão**

The night breeze played with Tim’s hair as he sat in a tree, waiting for Kaldur's signal. Tim Drake, more commonly known as Robin, and his team had been waiting for over half an hour, with no sign of their target.

They were in a deserted part of Santo Antão, surrounded by greenery and lush. Only the light of the moon illuminating their surroundings.

When Batman had learned of Bane’s whereabouts, he said that Bane was commercing some sort of weapons to an unknown buyer, and that they were preparing to move the products to a safer location. Bane was a drug--weapon, or other illegal products--dealer who used a strength-enhancing steroid known as “Venom” to increase his strength and body mass, and had dealings with The Light previously. 

Batman had sent the more experienced young heroes on this mission to find out who and where Bane was meeting with his employer. He was unable to send a Leaguer to help them, but Tim knew that Batman knew they didn’t need one. After the Reach invasion, the Justice League and the Young Justice team started working side by side, but the YJ team was still the JLA’s covert secret team after all.

Miss Martian's voice rang in his head, snapping him out of his thoughts.

‘_Is everyone in position?’_

_‘Affirmative, Superboy, do you sense our enemy?’ _ Kaldur asked through the physic link Ms. Martian linked up.

‘_I can hear them now, It’s Bane and a few of his men.’ _ Connor--Superboy--answered.

_‘Define a few.’ _Karen, otherwise known as Bumblebee, wanted to know.

_‘Twenty I think, something like that.’ _Came the nonchalant reply.

_‘SB, that ain’t a few, kiddo.’_ Karen said.

_‘Kaldur, when should we attack?’ _Barbra, the Batgirl, asked.

_‘On my signal.’_

Tim listened as his teammates continued to have a psychic conversation in his head.

His team consisted of Aqualad-their leader, Superboy, Ms. Martian, also known by her martian name Ma’gaan, Batgirl, Bumblebee, and himself. They were all well composed, and everyone got along. Tim was, in a way, glad Bart hadn’t come, that kid knew how to go overboard sometimes, though he did like him.

Not only Bart, but also La’gaan. After he and Ma’gaan had their break up, things were a little … awkward between the two of them, not to mention tense between him and SB. Connor and Ma’gaan were… sorta, kinda back together, but it wasn’t really official. And since Tim had become really good friends with Connor, he was voting for SuperMartian.

After Dick had left the team, Tim hadn’t seen his older brother for months, leaving him to lead without Nightwing’s guidance. Not long after, Conner had started hanging out with him more often during the many team ups and missions, and they had quickly become friends. Tim let out a tired sigh and shifted his position. Not sleeping two nights in a row was doing wonders for him.

Gradually, he heard men laughing and speaking in Spanish, instantly sending him out of his thoughts and ready for the attack. When they came into his line of sight, he saw they were all wearing cargo pants, boots, tank tops and gloves, or something like it. But their leader was what caught Tim’s attention.

A large Hispanic man with tubes running from his hands to his back marched along the path below. As Bane passed, Tim quietly followed behind from the trees, letting Kaldur know.

When Bane and his group of men stopped at a clearing, the Boy Wonder noticed a warehouse a few feet away from where they were.

Tim shifted his weight, preparing to jump from the branch he was on, but the moment he shifted, he heard a _crack,_ and out of instinct that had been trained and perfected, made Tim jump, flipping in the air and landing without a fault.

_‘Shit!’ _Tim cursed silently in his mind.

_‘Robin, what happened? Are you alright?’ _Kaldur asked, an urgency in his voice. As Tim ducked out of the light and back into the shadows.

_‘Yeah, I’m fine. The stupid tree branch I was on just snapped, probably because it was dead and rotting.’ _He deducted, a tinge of anger and annoyance accenting his voice. He honestly shouldn't have pulled a double all-nighter again. He was losing his touch, and that meant mistakes. And mistakes got people killed.

Unfortunately, as agile as Tim was, Bane had heard the noise, and scanned the area. If he hadn't been looking, he would’ve missed the figures in the trees. 

Seeing that they’re cover was blown, Kaldur jumped from the tree he was in, to the forest floor in front of Bane.

Bane looked over and cocked his head at Kaldur. “If it isn’t de Justice League’s sidekicks.” He snarled through a thick Spanish accent, eyes narrowing dangerously.

“We are not sidekicks.” Kaldur affirmed with a stance of defiance and confidence, as he jumped from the tree.

It had been six years since his last encounter with this man. He had learned much since then, working with JLA and saving the world countless times.

_‘Change of plans, we attack them head on. Stall them, we wait for their partner.’ _A round of ‘okay’ and ‘got it’ went around in Tim’s head, he silently chided himself for not examining the branch he’d landed on.

Bane laughed and took a step forward, turning the knob on his glove. The red tube glowed as the Venom liquid passed through. The already-big-man started grunting as the steroid took effect, making his shoulders, arms, legs and neck grow twice their size. When the transformation was finished, he cracked his neck, and knuckles, in the signature way he always did.

Tim let out an exaggerated sigh, but shook it off as Connor gave him a pat on the back. A movement from Bane snapped them back to attention. The big man looked like he was about to make some sort of smart remark, but was cut short.

One thing Conner was_ not_ expecting was a boom tube. He genuinely thought that throughout his life filled with the strange encounter, things could get any weirder. He didn’t realize how wrong he was.

The boom tube had opened in the space between the YJ team and Bane’s group. Before the portal disappeared, it deposited eight teenagers-young adults--screaming-- in the middle of the clearing, leaving everyone, including the new arrivals, shocked.

“This should be interesting.” Bane said with a raised eyebrow.

“Ah-ha-ha-ow!” One of the newcomers sat up, his friends following. Then he looked around, the mask he was wearing wrinkled, as if he was giving a sheepish smile. “Eh-heh. Don’t mind us, we didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Apparently, Bane thought otherwise, and charged straight towards the guy with a loud cry. “_No one trespasses Bane’s territory!_”

“Or not!!” the guy called, jumping from his place on the ground.

A second person stood up and moaned. “Why does this _always_ happen on our day off?”

⇼ ⇼ ⇼

Last thing Peter was expecting was to be thrown into the middle of battle. Well, he honestly should’ve been, after his past experiences with the Goblin universe hopping and collecting his-- the other Spider-man’s blood to make him stronger--Peter decided _not_ to think about it. 

After they jumped in the portal, Taskmaster, Beetle and Loki had disappeared, leaving them following an unknown path to places that the young adult was sure he didn’t want to experience. 

That left Peter, Sam, Danny, Luke, Ava, MJ, Flash and Amadeus screaming right in the middle of two groups ready for a throw down.

Peter took a few seconds to look around, analyzing each group, and their leader looked like some weird clown guy, with a tube attached to the back of his neck.

One group were Hispanic looking men, with sketchy looking clothes and boxes, with firearms and other weapons in their hands or hidden someplace on their body.

The other group wore costumes that reminded Peter of a Halloween party. But he couldn’t really say anything, considering his own teammates' costumes.

The leader, he supposed, had black skin and white hair, and he wore red and black and held two stick type things, which Peter was unsure of the use of.

Floating in the air above was a green-skinned girl in a black skin tight suit with an ‘X’ wrapping around her chest, and a blue knee-length cape.

The person next to him was in more casual attire, wearing cargo pants, combat boots, and a black shirt with an ‘S’ symbol on the front. His intense blue eyes stared back in surprise through a strand of black hair.

Crouching next to him was younger than the first two, with black and red skin tight suit, a utility belt, domino mask, and bow staff. An ‘R’ symbol was placed over his right breast, and Peter had the feeling his name started with _R._

A girl not far from the leader wore the same material as ‘R’ boy, but she was in black with a bat-like symbol on her chest, and a cowl that revealed her blue eyes and red hair. _Definitely Batgirl or something like that._ Peter thought as he stared at the ears at the top of her cowl.

The last person, her brown eyes wide with surprise, was a black girl in a yellow and black bumblebee costume. Her goggles had two stick thingies, which Peter assumed were supposed to be antennas.

After a moment of analyzing each group, and the other groups analyzing them, Peter made a remark-as per usual-and the Macho Macho big guy attacked. As per usual--and really, couldn’t they have thrown them a ‘welcome-to-our-strange-universe’ party instead? --and that’s why Peter was thrown against a tree. As per usual. Though usually it was a wall.

The other two groups had converged in battle when Macho Macho attacked. The bee girl shrunk, to Peter’s surprise, and again he wondered why anything surprised him. 

_Is this the world's Ant-wasp-Bee… girl?_

The green girl took off the ground, levitating, or flying, in the air. Her eyes turned a glowing green, and she spread her hands out, the boxes of Macho’s men seemed to lose gravity, left suspended in the air, then shot for the Hispanic men.

While that happened, Peter’s team dodged out of the way, as the water from the pond behind them glowed blue, and shot forward towards Macho. Peter saw that the Leader of the second group used the two stick-handle things, the bottom of the handles glowed the same blue as the water, and Peter understood that he was manipulating the pond's water. All the while the other members of that team ran and attacked the Hispanic men without so much as a look thrown their way.

“Not how I imagine things to go… But oh well.” Peter said aloud to himself.

“Does anything you imagine _ever_ happen?” Luke asked, turning toward his friend.

“Uh…”

“Didn’t think so.” Ava added, ducking out of the way from one of the Hispanic guys attack, a growl sounding from her throat. Ava uppercut the guy in the chin, then elbowed him in the stomach. She grabbed his shirt and flipped him over leaving him unconscious.

“Hey, my plans have gotten you outta trouble more than once.” 

Ava looked like she was going to respond to Peter’s remark, but was slammed to the ground by ‘S’ Boy. 

“Ouch!” Ava exclaimed, a tinge of annoyance in her voice, pushing the dude off of her and flipping over back on her feet. Cats always did land on their feet.

The guy looked over his shoulder, caution, curiosity and other thoughts seeming to show in his blue eyes. “Who are you?” He asked cautiously, shooting an apologetic nod at Ava.

Peter wasn’t offended. If some group of random strangers appeared out of the blue, he probably would be suspicious too.

“We’re… Uh…” Amadeus, who had been next to Peter, glanced at him unsure of what to respond with.

“We’re good guys.” Peter nodded, as well as shrugged. Seemed like a reasonable thing to say.

The dude gave him a skeptical look, unsure how to respond to that. His eyes flickering over Batgirl and the green lady were attacking the Macho man, as the water-dude recovered from a blow from Macho man. 

“Soooo…Which side are the bad guys?”

“Can’t you tell? The ones trying to kill us.” He nodded with his chin towards the Macho Macho group.

“How do we know you guys aren't?” MJ questioned, dodging a bullet.

S boy raised an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t we have attacked you before? Also, they’re the ones with guns.”

MJ paused, looking around at the men who had pulled guns out and started shooting not a second ago. “I see your point.”

Peter moved out of the way from an oncoming man-who was flying through the air. The tattooed guy turned around and did the same thing to another guy who had tried to ambush him.

On the other side of the clearing, the bee girl, and the guy with the bow staff were fighting the Macho man, as the green girl fought more of Macho’s men.

A tingling sensation around Peter’s head warned him of danger. A feeling that had saved his butt more than once, and clearly was about to once again.

“Spidey Sense!” he exclaimed, shoving himself and the ‘S’ boy out of the way right as the ground they were standing on exploded.

“What was that?” The guy grunted from where he lay on the ground, quick to get to his feet.

Without a second's hesitation, Sam jumped to action, the sound of his takeoff was heard as he neared the man who’d shot at his friend and the ‘S’ dude. With one smooth move, he fired the opponent with a cosmic ray, and slammed an elbow to the back of his neck, the man crumbling unconscious. 

“So, what's your name?” Sam asked, facing the stranger. He hadn’t attacked them, and by the looks of it, was trying to determine who they were, and what their objective was. 

The guy answered, but Sam could tell he was on guard. “Superboy. That’s Aqualad, Ms. Martian, Bumblebee, Robin, and Batgirl.” He indicated his teammates with a wave of his hand.

“I knew it was bat-girl.” Peter mumbled to himself, proud of his detective work.

“Who are you guys?” Superboy asked for the third time.

“Well, _that's _a long story. It’s kind--” as Ava began to explain, the sound of a grenade going off cut her short, the group of heroes immediately whipping around towards the action.

“Act _now_, talk later!” Luke sent one of the offenders flying, and he hit the tree, a few more hispanic guys charging in. 

Superboy intercepted another, exchanging a few blows before Amadaues fired at the burly attacker, forcing him to his knees before one last punch knocked him down.

Danny dodged a bullet and ducked a flying object before standing next to Superboy. “Who is the one leading his charge?” 

“That guy!” the blue-eyed man pointed to a huge figure at the other side of the field. “His name is Bane, he’s the leader. If we take him out, then the rest of them are a piece of cake.”

“So take the leader and the rest fall apart? Got it.” Amadeus crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, hardly caring that one of the passed-out men had woken, attacking him again.

“Man, he sure is the _bane_ of that group.” Peter grinned from under his mask.

Superboy let a small smile fall on his lips as Peter’s team groaned.

“Hilarious.” Luke deadpanned.

“Good thing Scarlet’s not here, otherwise we’d never hear the end of his complaints ‘about your jokes Spidey.” Ava sighed.

“I thought it was pretty funny.” Superboy put in. 

“It gets old when you’ve been hearing them for four years.” Luke moaned. 

Superboy nodded and chuckled. “Follow me, it looks like the others need help.”

But Amadeus, Danny, Flash, and MJ had already joined the fight. They’d been held by some of Bane’s men, and occupied by them, allowing the others to jump over the debacle and head for the leader. Peter jumped and swung from a web across the trees freely, surveying the threat before honing in on the fight between a few of Superboys friends and Bane. 

“And once again, the big baddie’s going down!”

↻ ↻ ↻

‘_Superboy, where are you?’ _Miss Martian asked through the mind link.

‘_Checking out the newcomers, I don’t think they're Bane’s partners. Don’t seem to know who he is.’_ Superboy responded.

‘_Who are--ah!-they?’ _Barbara asked, right as Bane jumped at her, she dodged and threw stunt bombs at his feet before rejoining with Karen. On his side, Kaldur dodged an attack from one of Bane’s men, slamming a knee into his pelvis.

‘_I didn’t think that they knew each other, Bane looked pretty surprised.’ _Robin added in Kaldur’s mind.

‘_Well he did attack them, they also looked just as confused as we were.’ _ Karen noted.

‘_We will have to look into this more, for now, our main objective is to neutralize Bane. Superboy, stay with them, make sure they do not leave.’ _Kaldur instructed.

Bane grabbed at Batgirl, who jumped out of reach and did a high side kick to his chin. It didn’t do much, but he stepped back, rubbing his jaw.

“You ninos have gotten better since we saw each other last.” The big man chuckled; his thick Spanish accent noticeable.

“Who are you calling _ninos_?” Karen remarked, zapping him with her rays, she doubled back and repeated the action. 

Bane growled, and swiped at her

“Batgirl, left hand maneuver take down, Bumblebee, you and I will distract him. On my mark…” Kaldur stepped back as Bane slammed his fist down on the ground in front of him.

“Ready, and, go-!” Kaldur raised his Water Bearers, forming a spike ball.

But before he and his teammates could take action, a shadow covered Kaldur’s face, and when he looked up, he saw a person dressed in a red and blue body suit, with web designs all over, and a black spider symbol on his chest. A full head mask with white screens covering his eyes concealed his face, the stranger not one he recognized. And did he swing from…a web?

“You know what my favorite part of jokes are?” The man said as he flipped in the air, releasing his hold on the web-string. 

As Bane looked up in confusion, his eyes widened, “THE ‘PUNCH’ LINES!” He saw the web-man’s fist slam into his face, knocking him out with one blow. The young man snickered as he stepped away from the dealer, proud of his handiwork.

“Um...what?” Karen asked, confused at both his joke and the attack. It certainly shouldn't have been _that_ easy to take down bane.

“Webs, It’s so not funny anymore.” A second stranger appeared, arms crossed over his chest, mouth pulled in a grimace. 

Though the second newcomer wore a black helmet with a red four legged star on the front with glowing white concealing his eyes, Kaldur could guess he had an annoyed look in his eyes.

Superboy appeared next to him, carrying a pile of unconscious men, webbed around their torso. “C’mon, that was pretty good.”

“No, it was _lame._” Said a girl wearing a white tiger-like suit, with a green tiger head medallion attached to her hip.

“Thank you, but who are you?” Kaldur decided to ask, his curiosity increasing by the second. _Who were these people and where did they come from? They can’t be aliens, and yet..._

“Hmm, do you really not know me? I mean, I’m sure someone must’ve, there’s no way JJJ’s mouth hasn’t reached _here._ Where ever _here_ is.” The person in red and blue placed a hand on his chin, thinking. “I wonder how this world's Spider-Man deals with him… I’m your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, and this is my team.” He pointed to himself before indicating his team behind him, and by the scrunching of the mask, Kaldur could only assume he was grinning.

“No, we have not heard of you, but I am Aqualad, and I lead this team.” Kaldur responded. He offered his hand and Spider-Man took it without hesitation.

“Well the name explains the hydrokinesis.” An armored male appeared next to Spider-Man, in a gold and red armored suit. “I’m Iron-Spider.”

“I sense a spider vibe going on, are you two spider… people… too?” Batgirl asked two other newcomers, indicating who she was talking about. 

One of them was dressed in black, with a utility belt, and a white spider sign on his chest contrasting with his black suit. The other was a girl, she wore an elaborate black and red suit-again with a full head mask and red screened eyes-with an intricate looking red spider sign on her chest.

“Yup, I’m Venom, and she’s Spider-Woman.” Venom nodded, proudly announcing.

“Venom?” Robin asked, exchanging a look with Kaldur.

“Yeah man!” Venom responded.

“Why Venom?” Batgirl asked, immediately suspicious. “Like why that name?”

“Long story, basically the suit thing he’s wearing, not to mention Spider-Woman’s, was-is a symbiotes creation which bonded to their bodies.” Spider-Man explained bluntly, not even pretending to hide this information.

Kaldur shared another look, but didn’t press further. For now.

Karen grew from her bee-size, receiving a ‘whoa’ from one of the other teammates of Spider-Man. 

“...Interesting... sym..biotes?” Karen asked, ignoring the surprised reactions. Kaldur could hear the curiosity behind her question, her interest in the subject growing.

“It’s...complicated.” Spider-Man replied with a knowing sigh. “The symbiotes were created by Doc Ock--and well,” he waved at the two mentioned before and shrugged. “it’s a long story.”

Ms. Martian, who had been collecting a pile of unconscious men while listening looked up confused, eyes darting to her fellow teammates. “Who’s Doc Ock?”

The other team exchanged looks. “Here’s the thing,” Spider-Man replied. “We’re from another universe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO there it is. It shouldn't be to too long till the next one so I'll try to be back soon...with a longer chapter maybe???  
anyway, plz stay healthy and all that jazz and I hope y'all are doing well. and of course as always...  
Stay whelmed,  
-The Tesseract


	5. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion, confusion and at some point finally clarity.  
Ben and Miles find themselves in a lot of 'oh shit' situations.  
*  
*  
*  
WELL. 2 months, 21 pages and IM BACK! didya miss me? <(it's not even 2 months actually so)  
I ligit could not find the motivation to write this like 90% of the time, so I'm super sorry for the delay I really hope it its not crappy i actually did cry--i mean try (and also re-watched ultimate spider-man again bcz i'm def not too old for it hahah) Also I just could not figure out how to end it, but here it is. Chapter five. took way to long im sorry lmao
> 
> its honestly pretty hard to fit everyone in on both sides and getting perspectives from each character, but im finding ways to make it work, should've just gone with the original ultimate team and YJ team season one but i really like the web-worriers and the season 2 cast (blue-beetle is one of my favs from the show) so that's why i decided to just shove em all in. (had to leave some out tho :( ) also lowkey (no pun in tended haha) tried to fix some details i forgot to mention b4 so rip that haha lemme know if theres anything i forgot to address haha
> 
> k enjoy and if u actually read up to here thanks ^.^

**The Watchtower:**

**Justice League HQ.**

The man Miles had slammed into was probably the leader, Ben concluded. He was tall and had a muscular build, with a confident stance. His arms crossed over his chest and feet set apart.

“Umm…” Miles took a step back, but the man grabbed his arm and held him in place.

Ben in a spider-like stance on the ground, noticed that Fish-Sticks held his attack, waiting for orders from the boss dude. He slowly surveyed the room, noting every person's position. He instinctively backed up towards the wall, before realizing it wasn’t a black wall, but a _huge_ window, in fact the whole left side of the building was a wall of widows. The large windows and the view behind had him stop in his tracks.

“...Where the hell are we?”

Miles, taking note as well seemed to just realize that in his own confusion, he’d missed the sight as well. 

“Space!?”

The two locked eyes and an ‘_oh shit we’re stuck in space’ _thought was exchanged between the two of them.

“You _ just _ noticed?” The blonde girl raised an eyebrow incredulously at him.

Before Ben could make a snarky remark, his gaze landed on the monkey kid near the Tesseract, tuning back to it after watching the commotion. But he wasn’t the only one to notice.

Miles noticed too, and called out “Scarlet… The--”

Ben groaned. “Shit! I forgot we had that!” Immediately he lunged towards Monkey Boy, his companions thoroughly confused, but not at all pleased with the intruders actions.

Retracting his stingers, Ben tackled the kid a second before he incinerated himself. “What are you!? An Idiot??”

“What--” The kid was cut off by Ben again.

“Punk, you were just--” Before Scarlet could finish, an ear-piercing scream filled the air, causing the young man to step back in agony.

↻ ↻ ↻

For some reason, Black Canary’s cry had a much stronger effect on them then anticipated.

The one who’d tackled Beast Boy fell to his knees with a cry of pain, before curling up and covering his ears.

The one by Superman almost mirrored his companions' reaction, but he was further from Canary and she had been facing the other intruder, causing the effect on him to be much less harsh.

He fell to his knees, trying to get away, grunting and moaning in pain.

Cassie glanced at them and then to Black Canary with a confused look.

Batman narrowed his eyes, while everyone watched on, still tense and prepared for any scenario. 

Superman opened his mouth, ready to speak but the still mobile kid made a move first, taking the Man of Steel by surprise, his hands cackled with a red energy. Hitting him square in the chest, Superman gasped, eyes wide as he was brought to one knee. He could make out the confused calls of his comrades as the red energy caused him to let go of the kid who stumbled over to his friend and shook him.

Green Arrow was kneeling beside him, but looking at the offender. “Hey!” 

_ What was that? That felt like the rays of a red sun! _Shaking off the feeling, he took Green Arrow’s hand and stood, the effects already leaving his body. Batman was looking his way in question, no doubt thinking the same thing.

Who was this kid and how could he have the ability to weaken Superman? 

Wonder Girl was reaching for where he lasso should’ve been, growling that it wasn’t there, eyes narrowed at the scene before her as the intruder propped his friend upright .

“Sc-arlet...You...yo-okay?”

A soft moan replied. The kid stood a little wobbly with one hand on an ear, and seemed to glare at Canary through his mask.

“You’re outnumbered.” Martian Man-Hunter said. “Stand down.”

“You started it!” The kid replied almost childishly, raising his hand he shot…was that a web?

Before anyone could react Black Canary’s mouth was covered in the web projectile the kid had shot, her hands immediately flew up to her mouth only to get stuck in the sticky substance.

The kid readied his stance, prepared to fight, but in an instant, The Flash was behind him knocking him unconscious. 

“Um...what just happened?” Blue Beetle commented, breaking the silence.

“Put those two in a cell until we find out what he--” the noise of Green Arrow bursting out into a fit of laughter, cut Superman off. The group of Heroes turning to the commotion.

Black Canary glared at him while she struggled with the web.

“Sorry, sorry, what was that Superman?” A grin still lingered on the blond’s lips.

“Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, take these too to a cell. Lagoon Boy, help Black Canary with the webbing.” Batman’s ever stoic voice cut in, taking control of the situation. His back faced them, as he crouched looking at the strange artifact on the ground, as said people got to the tasks, Green Arrow attempted and failed to not laugh at his girlfriend.

⇝⇝⇝ 

The first kid must’ve been somewhere around Garfield's age, he had a small, but fit, stature. His costume was an intricate combination of black and red, with a full head mask and web designs across his chest.

His accomplice was similarly dressed, but his suit was red accented with black, a spider sign taking the center of his chest. His height and body structure prompted that he was older, closer to one of the senior’s on the Team’s age.

Cassie felt a Spider vibe, which only brought images of shadowy figures and assassins to mind, as she examined the two through the one way mirror that looked into their cell.

Currently, the five teens and the five JLA members were in the interrogation room studying the two unconscious intruders. 

“Any response?” Batman entered the room, face stoic and voice betraying nothing of his thoughts. His question was directed to Superman and Martian-Manhunter who were talking together closer to the window.

“None so far, they’re still out cold. They say these two just appeared out of a wormhole,” Superman nodded to the group of teens before continuing, “but we didn’t get any alert of unofficiated wormholes in the area, it’s strange.”

“Is it possible they used some form of damping device, one that allows them to slip through without our noticing?” Green Arrow asked in a low voice.

“That could be it. But their costumes remind me of the League of Shadow’s Black Spider. They could be new recruits?” Black Canary added. 

“Then why would they show up here? Impulse said they were just as surprised when they came here.”

Batman glanced over at the two knocked out boys. “Those are possibilities.”

“But they’re just kids--at least one it seems--, don’t you think we should be more indulgent?” Superman countered, a worried glance being sent towards the cell.

“Yes, but we are fully aware of the threat young youth pose. We cannot underestimate them.” Batman paused, the Leaguers glancing back at the young heroes conversing among themselves. “It’s possible they are under an influence of some kind, be it mind control, manipulation, drugs. It is also plausible they were raised with misconceptions, thus leading them to side with criminals.”

Superman pursed his lips, but nodded.“I agree, but I still think we should give them the benefit of the doubt.”

“Agreed, but with caution.” Batman asserted. “The one in black is able to produce some sort of energy similar enough to a red sun, until we know more about who they are we have to be vigilant.” 

“Batman is right Superman.” Canary stipulated. Superman sighed and crossed his arms, but nodded.

Batman turned to the alien, “Ja’onn, can you read minds while unconscious?” He asked, not explaining himself.

“I can. The mind is unguarded due to the unconsciousness, it makes it easier.” He responded in his Martian accent.

“There are questions I need verified. Start by how they got here. But do not force yourself into their minds.” Ja’onn nodded at the words spoken to him, eyes glowing green.

But as the Martian attempted to do his job, the one called ‘Scarlet’ stirred. Ja’onn frowned slightly. Interestingly enough, there was some sort of defense Ja’onn sensed. If he pushed just a little--

Scarlet bolted upright. Gabbing his head, he screamed, stumbling towards the mirror.

“Whoa!” Blue Beetle gasped in surprise. “What is _ happening _?”

This was strange. Ja’onn’s frown deepened. It wasn’t like the young man controlled this… mind barrier. It was more of a built in defense mechanism that alerted him of danger. It was instinctual. So to test it he tried again, but was rejected by this...wall.

Immediately the young man snapped up, facing the ‘mirror’ looking right at Martian Man-Hunter. In a split second, his fist connected with the glass in front of him. “_ Stay. Out. Of. My. Head _.” He growled, a snaral wrinkling his mask..

Beast Boy subconsciously took a step back, while Cassie shuddered. Blue Beetle drew back, and Bart exchanged a look with Lagann, confused.

“It’s just as I thought. He can sense me.” Ja’onn voiced his thoughts. “It seems as though he has a built in defense mechanism that alerted him of danger. I believe it’s instinctual.”

“Like a danger sense type thing, right? My scarab was able to pick up on some sorta strange brain...waves? I’m not sure what to call it, but it was like there was a spike in brain waves.”

“Interesting…” Batman said aloud to no one in particular. His eyes narrowing in concentration, there was definitely something strange with these two.

↺↺↺

Ben’s head spun, that ear piercing scream had caused him to have a sensory overload. The pressure behind his eyes was far worse than any torture session he’d had with Ock, and could feel his eardrums almost shatter. The quickly developing migraine had caused him to weaken his guard, letting the offenders take the upper hand. It had been fuzzy, but he made out Miles saying something and standing in front of him. After that, he vaguely remembered being dragged into a cell.

Then his Spider Sense went off. More like _ tried to take his head off _, the buzzing sensation which was normally soft but pronounced, pounded his head like a mallet hitting a gong. He screamed, his body jerking forward from the pain.

_ Someone's trying to get in my head. _

Peter had mentioned once that the Spidey sense was able to detect not just physical danger, but mental ones too. He’d referred to his battle with Arnim Zola, in which he nearly got trapped in a dream. After that, he thought it was best that they had mental battle training, having Dr. Strange and other allies help them train for mental battles. And now it was finally paying off.

Ben practically fell, grabbing onto the mirror side wall.

His Spider Sense grew stronger again, and Ben had to choke back a cry of pain. His head moved where his Spider Sense directed him. That’s where the interloper was. He punched at the mirror, in a futile attempt to break through.

“_Stay. Out. Of. My. Head _.” He snapped. His breath came hard for a moment before gasping and falling to his knees, clutching his head before falling on his side and curling up.

“Scarlet…? '' Miles slurred, Ben’s outburst undoubtedly waking him.

Scarlet opened his eyes. Gasps of pain escaped his lips as he tried to understand why the world was spinning. The light seared through his brain like one of Sam’s plazma rayes burning through metal.

He heard a groan and through blurry eyes saw Miles wobbled over to where he stood.

“Hey Ben… Are you all right?” He whispered just as much for Ben as for himself. Thankfully for Miles, he hadn’t been the target of that _ insufferable _scream, and if he didn’t move fast, he was okay… ish.

Ben moaned, clearly trying to fight off the pain. Everything was fuzzy, then it was clear, so clear he could hear the conversation on the other side of the mirror, the world spun, it stopped and spun faster the other way. He vaguely heard his field name being called, then it was all loud again, even if Miles was whispering. Then it went quiet, before the light exploded through his eyelids. His suit seemed to squeeze him into suffocation._ When will it end!? _ The voices became clear again, and though he could hear every word, he didn’t know what they were saying.

“Stop talking!” Ben cried out in plea, not to Miles, but to their imprisoners.

Peter had had sensory overloads when things got really stressful, or when he didn’t get enough sleep.

He’d always told him to stop complaining.

He moaned.

Karma had a dry sense of humor.

⇼ ⇼ ⇼

**Somewhere over the Pacific:**

**The Bioship.**

“Wait wait wait… let me get this straight. You’re saying that you’re from another universe where you’re part of this organization called S.H.I.E.L.D, who has a team of super heroes led by you--Spider-man-- that you all are a part of.” Karen waved her hand in indication at the new group of heroes. “And just today, this guy, Loki, ends up opening a portal to our world, where you met us?” she finished summarizing.

Spider-man had explained a bit about his world, who they were, and about the villain who caused this whole mess to begin with. The Team and the new arrivals were on the Bio ship, currently on their way back to the WatchTower. All the while Barbra, Connor and M’gann were escorting Bane and his lackeys to Belle Reve.

“So, Loki, is an Asgardian god?” Aqualad asked, still confused.

“Loki is a Norse god, a myth created by the Vikings many centuries ago.” Robin responded.

“To _ you _ he’s a myth, I wish he was, but in our world, he’s a little too real.” Nova sighed with a grunt.

“Is there a way we can track him? Loki I mean, you said he was with two mercenaries, right? Who are they?” Karen asked.

“Yeah, Taskmaster, and Beetle. It doesn't make sense that they would work together, Loki wants to ruin his brother's life along with the rest of the Avengers. But Taskmaster and Beetle are Spider-man's enemies, so I don’t get why… also why and how the hell they got here or found out about this world in the first place is still something we want to look into.” Power Man explained.

“Sorry, did you say Beetle?” Tim inquired, sharing a look with the Kaldur.

“Yeah, you know, purple, has a mask that looks like a beetle, never talks?” Iron Spider asked, trying to replicate the mask with his hands.

Tim exchanged a look with Kaldur. _ It doesn’t sound like the Reach… _he said with his eyes. Kaldur still looked unsure.

“What is the matter?” Iron Fist asked.

Karen sighed, before plunging into an explanation of the events concerning the Reach and the Light, how they mind controlled Jaime and tried to inhabit this world, as well as the Reach’s failsafe to end earth and protect their reputation

“Lex Luthor? Reminds me of someone… does he have a son?” Nova commented, a small smirk playing on his lips. 

Kaldur looked around, and his other two teammates also looked as confused as him. Apparently Spider-man understood, his head rolling probably along with his eyes.

“Anyway, that’s rough. Exploding home bases, that’s happened to us…_ way _too many times.” Power Man said.

“I wonder why…” Venom said under his breath, a tinge of animosity in his tone.

Spider-man sighed in defeat. “Now is not the time.”

“You asked if we could track Loki right?” Iron Spider addressed Karen, changing subjects before they could ask questions.

“Yeah, I mean if he’s got a stone that can open boom tubes and things like that… “

“It is much like the Mother Box, then?” Kaldur noted.

“Mother box?” Spider Woman and Spider-man asked at the same time.

“It’s alien tech that almost has the same powers as your ‘Siege Perilous’ but can only open portals in this world, it doesn’t cross universes.” Tim answered.

“Interesting...Well, I guess we could track that…but Loki uses his magic to teleport.” Iron Spider paused. “Say, do you guys have magic here too?”

“Yes, there’s lots of magic here.” Kaldur responded. A faint smile gracing his lips.

“Do you guys have a...Dr. Strange?” Spider-man asked, deducing Iron Spider’s thought process.

“You mean Dr. Fate?” Karen asked back. The other group looked at each other.

“If he’s anything like Dr. Strange, then yeah.”

“Who is Dr. Strange?” Kaldur wondered aloud. The more they spoke to each other the more questions aroused.

“Oh, you know, Sorcerer Supreme, strongest magic dude in all the universe? If Dr. Fate is anything like good ol’ Dr. Strange, then he could do the trick tracking Loki.” Spider-Woman said nonchalantly.

“Or the magic.” Tim put in, a smile of his own spreading.

As the teams began to consider the new information, an incoming call from Batman opened, interrupting the silence. “_ Batman to Alpha Squad, status report.” _

_ “ _Aqualad to WatchTower. We intercepted Bane and his men, and now Ms. Martian, Superboy and Batgirl are escorting them to Belle Reve. Due to certain chain of events,” Aqualad glanced over to Spider-man watching intently, “their contact did not show. Robin, Bumblebee and I are on our way to the watchtower.”

“_Understood. I expect a full report upon your arrival _.” Batman responded.

“Another thing you may wish to be aware of…we are bringing back some… unexpected guests.” Kaldur said with a rare smile.

⇼ ⇼ ⇼

**The Watchtower:**

**Justice League HQ.**

“Hey, hey, what’s that?”

The Flash looked up from his work, glancing at the person squatting on...the ceiling. Was that even physically possible? Wouldn’t the blood flow down to his brain cause nausea and fainting? He didn’t question it though, considering the types of Meta-humans that existed. 

Though he did question why Batman hadn’t given him a prohibiter collar.

“A laxadent. It’ll help with the sensory overload and help him heal faster.” 

After the heroes witnessed the ‘Scarlet’ person's little episode, Batman had ordered The Flash to tend to the two intruders who’d, oddly enough, suffered damage from Canary's cry. 

Being further from the actual attack, the black-spider-kid had healed oddly fast with his minor injuries. The red spider seemed to be in worse condition, though not something to be concerned about. 

“Uh--How long will that keep ‘im out for? I mean like asleep? It’s gonna put him to sleep right?” 

The Flash finished filling the syringe with the medicinal liquid and turned to the spider-kid on the roof above the bed which his partner lay on. 

He hummed. “About four or five hours. You seemed to heal very fast, even with your minor injuries, so I believe he should heal within that time range.”

“Uh-uh, that ain’t necessary, ya’know?” Flipping down from the ceiling and landing gracefully on the floor, the spider-kid stood and crossed his arms. “He heals, like two, no, three times faster than I do.”

The mask covering The Flash’s face crinkled as he raised an eyebrow, halting his movements of prepping the syringe. “Rapid recovery, huh?”

For a moment the kid seemed to be lost in thought, his forefinger and thumb resting on his chin in contemplation, but after a moment he appeared to snap out of it. 

“Huh? Yeah, somethin’ like that. Just let him rest and in an hour or two he’ll be up. Grumpy, pissed, and probably ready to punch someone, but that’s not uncommon.” The stranger shrugged and looked towards the door, no doubt antsy to get out.

Regarding him quietly, The Flash nodded in agreement and placed the syringe back down on the prep table before he walked towards the door.

“uh...If you let me go with you, maybe I can explain our situation? Possibly? Hopefully?”

The Flash glanced back and smiled, grabbing the handle he called, “wait here, I’ll be back.” 

Opening the door, the man in red and yellow exited the room before turning around and closing the door behind him. Noting the lack of presence of the kid, he presumed that he’d returned to the ceiling. 

↺↺↺

Miles followed the man quietly, once again blessing God for giving him the power of camouflage. The young hero knew that friend or foe, he had to get to the Tesseract before someone had the brilliant idea of trying to touch it, which would inevitably lead to their death. 

And of course as a hero, he couldn’t allow that for anyone. It was just _ wrong _.

He paused for a second on the ceiling of the hall, allowing some space between him and the red and yellow man. As the man came to a halt before a closed door, Miles let himself fall back down in a silent crouch, sneaking up behind the stranger. As he did so, he saw a red light scan the man and a computerized voice say: “Recognized: Flash, 04.”

_ High-tech security with facial recognition, but can it sense me? _Proven by the last attempt, talking wasn’t going to yield any progress in getting this group of superhumans to understand how dangerous the tesseract was. 

As ‘Flash’ entered through the now open door, Miles dove through after him, praying the sensors didn’t go off. 

Luckily enough, it didn’t. 

As Flash walked began speaking to someone off to the side, the Kid Arachnid scanned the room around him. He wasn’t sure where he was, but he somehow had to make this situation work for him, like how Spidey always managed. 

Well, fortunately, he didn’t need to look very far for the mystical cube of power and blah blah blah, Miles didn’t understand the appeal of having ‘immense power’ but he supposed people with family issues might,_ like Loki _.

Slinking off to the side wall, Miles viewed the playing field. Off to his right Flash was conversing with one of the teenagers from before. Next to them was the big guy whom he’d run into standing around with the rest of the teens. Over on the other side was the screech-y lady and the bow-and-arrow dude.

Dead center, floating by the power of some sort of anti-gravity technology hovered the damn cube. At least it didn’t appear that anyone was dead. That was a good start. Standing near it typing away on a holographic key-board with a green man and monkey-kid, was the Bat-guy. Miles wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he didn’t trust it.

If he could just somehow get the tesseract away from them without them noticing and--_ move! _

With the instinct of a spider, Miles jumped, pulling himself up onto the wall in a fluid manner, right as some sort of sharp bat shaped object embedded itself into the position where he’d just been.

“Woah!” His exclamation came with his spider sense, right as he realized his camo had been seen through. 

_ I was super careful, how?!? _

“What are you doing here? I told you to stay put!” He registered the Flash guys complaint before crawling further up the wall before he could use his super speed to catch him. 

“No way! I can’t leave _ that _ in the hands of people who clearly have _ no idea _ what it is!” Jutting a finger towards the cube, the group of people in the room gave a confused or cautious look, glancing at said object. 

So his observation was right. He’d assume so based on the confused reactions of these strangers when they’d first seen it, and when the green-monkey-kid had tried to touch it, no one had given it a second glance.

“Hey hey, what’s so special about it anyways? You and that other guy seemed pretty adamant about--”

It took a second for Miles to realize that the kid by Flash was already in front of him, falling back down to the floor where he'd jumped, some calls from the other teens drowned out by Miles’ own cry.

“Gah! What the hell!?” 

Before he could ask about the weirdly familiar kid before him, the big blue-and-red dude from before took charge. He glanced at the first attacker--the bat guy who was now watching carefully--and halted the ready movements of his comrades. 

_ So he can fly? What he’s got super strength right? They called him ‘Superman’, what else can he do? _He should’ve been surprised, really, but what could he say? He had freaking spider powers.

The now levitating man called out, “Come now son, we don’t want to hurt you, stand down and let us help.”

Well that was funny. And ironic. ‘Cause Miles was the one trying to help so it was ironic, that’s irony right? Miles decided to research the definition of irony later, right now, it was hero time.

“Yeah I’ve heard that before. Lot’s a times. Wanna know something?” Miles slowly moved across the wall away from the floating man, who’d given a look towards the bat guy. “It always ends in near death experiences. A-and what? You can fly, probably have super strength…” He gave the floating guy--Superman--a suspicious look, which only caused the dark-haired man to raise an eye-brow as if that was obvious.

The more Miles thought about it the more the memory of the supervillain Hyperion (terrifying guy, the Avengers had quite a problem with him) came to mind, well wasn’t that _ just jolly. _So not only was he in another universe with no way of communicating with anyone he knew, now he had to deal with a version of one of the top big-baddies. 

_ Why--why does this happen? Like _ always _ happens? _But before he could confirm the man’s identity, the fast kid--probably Flash junior or something--spoke up.

“Well duh! He’s Superman, you know, laser eyes, super hearing, x-ray vision?” There was a pause before the speaker raised a hand to his chin. “Do you _ not _ know him?”

Miles considered. “No, I know you.” He narrowed his eyes at Superman, who still looked confused. In fact everyone looked kind of uncertain about all this. “Well, I know a version of you, rather, I’ve heard about you...the other version though…” 

He was making things even more confusing, and that was easily shown on the faces of the spectators. The blonde exchanged a look with the beetle kid next to her, and the Triton knock-off frowned, crossing his arms.

Miles jutted an accusatory finger at the man. “Destroyed your home planet, came to earth and posed as a ‘good guy’, Avengers had to stop you, I’ve heard the stories.”

The looks of confusion seemed to only deepen. The monkey boy glanced from at the bat-guy and the green dude, to screech-y and arrow, his tail flicking in anticipation.

“Well that’s certainly a new origin story for me.” Remarked the Hyperion-Superman.

The Flash shared a look with the bat guy and said, “A...different _ version _of Superman?”

“Maybe we can talk?” The flash-junior glanced up, shrugging his shoulders as he did so. 

Miles glanced back and forth between all the people in the room and shook his head. Something was definitely different, which was saying something since this was another universe. Normally, people from one’s own universe were very similar to their counterparts in the Alternate dimension. Except the one where Peter was evil, but in the rest, Spider-Man had always been good. 

But in this one, no one seemed to know who the Avengers even were. Brilliant.

Slowly, watching the anticipating eyes of these strangers, Miles crawled down the wall and cautiously dropped down, ignoring the curious looks from the spectators as he watched the screech-y woman closely. The didn’t appear to be tricking him.

“Okay. Okay, let's talk, but no screams.” he threw a look towards the women who only smiled with a shrug.

“So, I guess I should start with an introduction?”

“Who are you and where are you from.” The bat-guys voice sounded like Miles was about to be interrogated. 

Though that may as well be. The 15 year old wouldn’t know.

“My name is Kid Arachnid, and I’m from Queens New York.” 

If Miles thought that was going to help, it didn’t, and all he got was, _ again _, confused look.

“Queens?” That was the blonde girl, what’d they say her name was again?

The beetle guy frowned. “Where’s that in New York?”

He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

↻ ↻ ↻

When Jamie heard that this kid--Kid Arachnid (Cassie had been right about the spider vibe after all)--was from _ Queens New York, _ he was quite sure that this moment fell into the rare category of complete confusion. He hadn’t an _ ounce _ of knowledge as to where ‘Queens’ was, but what made him confused was that even Batman seemed uncertain himself, though it was hard to tell.

“You know, Queens New York? In the U.S?” Kid Arachnid exclaimed in exasperation, throwing his hands about.

“You mean Gotham?” Cassie asked, a frown of confusion on her face.

“There is no ‘Queens’ in New York.” Batman's voice was deep and ominous, which caused the stranger to look at him. 

“Riiiiiiight. No avengers, no clue about the tesseract, and now _ no queens?! _ What is this place!?” The boy paced, rubbing his temples and muttering incoherent words.

Jamie glanced at Bart, who shrugged, and in less then a second was standing next to him again. 

“Dude,” he whispered, “what’s up with him?”

Jaime glared and rolled his eyes. “Maybe he’s from the future.”

Bart snorted in response.

“Why don’t you tell us how you got here?” Black Canary prompted. 

Kid Arachnid shot her a suspicious glance and crossed his arms. “Well, I guess there’s no easy way to say this. I-I mean I’ve never been to a world where it’s totally different then my own but--. Look, I’m not _ from here _.”

The room fell silent, but was quickly broken.

Garfield raised an eyebrow. “Not from here? From where?”

Tense and still annoyed from earlier, La’gaan asked, “So you're an alien? We _ really _ aren't a fan of alien’s dropping in unannounced.” The Atlantian glowered, fist clenched in his other hand.

“Wha--Alien?! I’m not a--I mean define--I’m--I’m human! But…”

“You're not from _ this _ world.” Batman finished, speaking up from where he stood. 

The occupants of the room looked towards Batman, some still not understanding his words.

Kid Arachnid nodded, “Yeah, I’m from a different universe.” 

Beast Boy whistled in surprise, while La'gaan’s jaw went slack.

Bart’s eyes widened, and made contact with a-just-as-surprised Jamie. “So not time travel.” remarked his friend.

“No, something _ way _cooler.”

⇼ ⇼ ⇼

Ben groaned. His head _ hurt_. What happened? Oh yeah...Miles and tripped on his own two _freaking_ _feet_ and dragged Ben with him, dropping them in some random corner of a world that Ben had never been too, because _ he was in a freaking alternate universe. _

Sitting up he growled, apparently, to himself. Glancing around, he noticed he was in a white room, sitting on what looked like a medical bed of some sort. On the far side of the room was a door with no doorknob, on the right side stood a desk with medical instruments and monitors no doubt for medical patients. 

Was this a hospital? There weren't windows but at least he wasn’t in a holding cell anymore. 

Where was Miles? Was he okay?

That thought sent a shiver down his spine as he considered the possibilities of the kids' state. Ben got up quickly, only to stumble and fall back on the bed.

“Ugh, my _ head _.” rubbing his temples he said aloud to himself.

Shaking away the stars and pain, Ben moved towards the door. Above the door, glowing steadily red, was a little light that no doubt indicated the exit was locked, sealing him in. He pressed on it, and just as he suspected, it didn’t budge. 

The pain, and frustration of being yet again restrained, only made him more pissed, and exerted an angry growl from his throat.

Clicking his tongue, he thought, _ Okay, plan B. _

In one fluid motion the Scarlet Spider discharged his stingers and tore through the door with more ease than a normal human. Glancing around, he chose to go left, as the right corridor led to a door, and besides, danger always came from the left.

Walking along the hall he listened intently, searching for the voice of the idiot spider kid. 

_ Common Punk where are you? Like hell am I gonna tell Web-Head that I _ lost _ you. _ Again, Ben grumbled in annoyance. Tracking was something of innate nature to him, being created to be the perfect spy, though he’d long shed _ that _ title, anything to do with Doc Ock he detested. 

Though, at times like this, he had to admit, it was handy. Handy enough to find him in front of a door where a remarkably familiar idiot was behind. Without a second's hesitation Ben was tearing the door down again, albeit this one was definitely made out of something more durable.

“--long story, so be--”

Ben saw Miles on one side of the room by the wall closest to him, the strangers from before standing around looking casual and relaxed, at least Idiot Number One managed to rub something annoyingly useful off on Idiot Number--what was Miles’ number again? Well anyway, they were _ talking _. 

Definitely Peter’s influence.

Even with the mask on, Ben could see the surprise--and expectation, because this was bound to happen--on Miles’ face. Though the strangers were--at least some of them--shocked. (Probably because their door was broken but that was details.)

“_ You _!” Fish Sticks thrusted a finger at him, but Ben ignored him and quickly joined his companion. 

“The hell is going on here? Why didn’t you wake me?” He muttered in annoyance. His head still hurt like hell but he hated missing a good fight more than pain. 

Though apparently it looked like there wasn’t going to be a fight. 

“Oh great, the other one’s awake.” Ben shot Flash a glare.

Miles rolled his eyes, Ben could tell when a spider did that, and responded. “Uh, because you had to heal, also don’t attack, I finally cleared the air. They’re not our enemies.”

“You _ sure _ about that?” He finally turned to the Triton guy with a glare of his own, before throwing that demon lady a glare as well. 

_ She _ responded with a raised eyebrow, but stepped forward and said, “I apologize, we seemed to get off on the wrong foot. I’m Black Canary, we’ve met your friend, Kid Arachnid, and you would be…?”

When Ben didn’t respond Miles spoke up. “This is Scarlet Spider, sorry about earlier, _ right Scarlet? _”

Scarlet growled, but grumbled out an apology of his own. 

“_ Real _ friendly there.” The blonde girl also got a glare. She shrugged but introduced herself. “I’m Wondergirl, that’s Impulse, this is Blue Beetle and that’s Lagoon Boy, pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

The three mentioned nodded or waved, in response, and soon enough the rest of their companions introduced themselves as well. 

“You can call me Superman, and this is Flash, Green Arrow, Martian Man-Hunter, and Batman--”

Miles whispered to himself, shaking his head, “Duh! Obvious, how’d I miss that?” 

“--we’re part of an organization of hero’s called the Justice League. We apologize for the earlier encounter. This is a fortified base, so strangers appear through unidentified boom-tubes, we’re prepared for an enemy.” The man gave an apologetic smile, and Miles laughed awkwardly. 

“We can relate.”

“Now that introductions are out of the way, please, tell us how you find yourself here." Green Arrow prompted, returning to the matter at hand. 

Miles straightened up, nodding in agreement. “Right. As I was saying before Scarlet joined us, it's the kind of story you’ll need background on.”

“And it all starts with that dang cube, and a freaking insane Asgaurdin asshole ‘god of mischief’, more commonly known as Loki.”

⇼ ⇼ ⇼

**Somewhere...somewhere:**

**The Bioship.**

Sam sighed, watching as the world passed by from the _ inside _ of the martian bioship. Oh, how he wished he could be flying alongside it, but of course _ Web-Head _ had told him to join them instead. 

So, there he sat, knee bouncing with the urge to fly and finger tapping his exposed cheek in anticipation. 

_ If they gave me the directions, I would have _ been there _ by now. _

As if reading his mind, Peter hummed cheerily to himself from behind. “Oh have patience Nova-soda, we’ll get there when we get there.”

Nova threw a glare his way but sighed, “I’m not used to flying in a vehicle, cut me some slack.” 

Bumble-Bee swiveled in her seat, striking up a conversation. “So how does your power work exactly? Were you born with it? Or did you just get it somehow?”

Nova swiveled around in his own seat as well, placing his hands on the back of his helmet. “It was passed on to me. This helmet--”

Peter knocked on it for good measure, only to get slapped away.

“--is what gives me my powers. I’m part of a foundation--or was, I’m the last one now, called the Nova Corps, hence my name.”

Bumble-Bee hummed, and placed her thumb and forefinger on her chin. “Sounds a lot like the Green Lantern Corps. Uh--the GLC is an organization you could call the ‘police of the universe’, they’re involved in all the crises between planets and things like that. Except they have a ring instead.”

Nova raised an eyebrow in interest. “Green Lantern, huh? I don’t know, I still think Nova’s better.”

“Well of course you do, _ your _ Nova.” 

To Amadeus’ remark, Sam narrows his eyes, unsure if that was an insult or a fact, or maybe it was both. 

“So, where _ exactly _ are we headed?” Luke inquired from his seat. 

“The WatchTower. Think of it as the Justice League's home base. We should be there in about ten minutes.” 

“This ship is something else, I’ve never seen anything remotely like this technology.”

“S’cuz it’s alien.”

Aqualad along with his crew glanced over at Sam in curiosity. “That’s correct. You are familiar with Alien technology?”

“Yeah, I used to work with a group known as The Guardians of the Galaxy. We traveled around the galaxy and---I guess, we were kind of the Police of the Galaxy in that way?”

“Some pretty cool people there, though slightly _ terrifying _ . You’d think a raccoon wouldn’t be such a weapon loving species but _ boy _ was I wrong.” Spider-man shook his head, arms folded as he remembered his adventures with the Guardians. 

“How many times do I have to tell Rocket is _ not _ a raccoon!?”

“I’m skeptical.”

“No, you just dumb.”

“Ex-_ cuse you _!”

“Nah, I’m fine thanks.”

As the two continued their banter, Robin turned to the rest of their team. “They always like this?”

“All the time.” they responded in unison.

The conversations continued, each group asking about random things that each world did or didn’t have, trying to find what was similar and was different.

“You guys have pizza right? _ Please _ tell me you have pizza!”

“Pizza? What’s that?”

“...”

“I’m kidding, Venom, of course we have pizza.”

“So the continents and countries are pretty much the same?”

“Well according to the map you sent me, which I cross referenced it with my home-world’s map in my suit, It’s almost the same. Some cities exist here that don't exist in my world, and certain countries progressed differently, it seems, which drastically changes them from how they are back home.”

“Interesting…”

“So Spider-Woman, White Tiger, are you the only female members of your team?”

“I was the only girl for a while, trust me, it was terrible. Then Spidey started his program, so now we have a few more, but we’re still outnumbered.”

“I think it’s because we're just that much better than the guys.”

“We can _ hear _you.”

“Up top girl!”

Spider-man glanced around, noting the two teams integrating with themselves quiet nicely, which was a relief. At least now they had the support of this world's heroes. 

A frown crossed his features. Somewhere Miles and Ben were out there, who knows what kind of trouble they could get into.

“All is well I hope?” 

Spider-man glanced back at Aqualad. Nodding, he almost subconsciously webbed over, and hung upside down by the Atlantean, who raised an eyebrow at his position of preference. 

“Yeah, it’s just…we lost a couple team members on the way here.”

“Ah, I see. Once we get back to the Watchtower, we will help you locate them.”

“Thanks, much appreciated.” Peter said as he swung along with the movement of the bioship.

“I suggest you take your seat, we will be entering Space soon and it can get a little bumpy.”

Spidey’s eyes widen, “The WatchTower’s in _ Space!? _”

Aqualad smirked, and nodded. 

The duration of the ride was short, as the entered Space, Spider-man’s team was awed, most of them aside from the Ultimate's had never been to Space. But hey, a view like that could never get old. It even had Sam smiling to himself.

Though the view of the WatchTower getting closer was impressive. Man, Sam had thought the Tricarrier was cool, but this...this was on a new level.

“Now _ that _, is epic.”

Peter nodded, he couldn’t agree more with Ava. Maybe he should talk to Fury about upgrading.

⇼ ⇼ ⇼

Not more than five minutes later the Bioship was parked, and Spider-man’s team was being initialized into the cave, thanks to Aqualad. 

Tim glanced to Iron Spider who seemed to be particularly interested into the technological side to it all, asking questions about the bioship and the security measures on the WatchTower.

“--I mean S.H.I.E.L.D’s security is incredibly impressive, but I’ve already gotten used to it, and I mean I basically re-wrote the whole software once for fun, but I can’t wait to learn more about your world's tech. I haven't been this excited since Spider-man gave me this suit!”

Tim, who couldn’t help but be amused by the spider-hero’s enthusiasm, offered with a shrug, “I’d be happy to introduce you to what we can offer. Some of it’s classified, so it’s ‘off-limits’ if you get what I mean, for security reasons.”

Just as Iron-Spider was about to agree, Power Man snorted from behind. “In that case, I’d be careful. Amadeus isn’t good with the whole “classified” thing. Trust me, he caused this whole disaster when he hacked the Pentagon ‘for fun’ one time.”

Robin raised an eyebrow, glancing back at ‘Amadeus.’ “I’ll keep that in mind. Er...Amadeus?” 

Power Man’s eyes widened, before he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Oh, right, sorry Iron Spider.”

Amadeus shrugged. “I was never big on the secret identity anyways. Besides, we're in a completely different universe.”

Tim hummed, he couldn’t relate due to his own identity having to be kept a secret for the sake of Gotham, his friends, family, and Bruce. Though he wondered, if he was in a completely different universe, what would he do? Probably still keep it on the down-low.

“Makes sense. You seem pretty intelligent and still very young, how’d you end up as the Iron Spider?”

Power Man snorted again and hid a grin. Amadeus waved him away and hummed in response. “You could say it started with a science fair and a chance encounter with Spider-man. Though now that I think about it, it wasn't a chance at all.”

Before Tim could remark, Aqualad announced that they would be entering the WatchTower, and slowly the two teams made their way through the entrance. Once inside, Bart had appeared around the corner of a hallway as fast as a flash, his face with somewhere a cross of excitement and amusement.

“Guys, guess what--oh.” He stopped in his tracks, noting the guests. “So I’m assuming you’re already aware?”

Aqualad, Bumble-Bee and Tim exchanged a look of curiosity, and so did Spider-man’s team. 

Bart rolled his eyes and waved a hand to follow him. “You’ll see what I mean. You guys missing a spider or two?” 

The question was addressed to Spider-man and his team, the aforementioned exchanged a look with Nova before looking back, hopeful. “Oh tell me they’re--” the new arrivals made their way to the entrance of the room Bart had come from. “Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider! Thank goodness you guys are here!” 

“Spider-man! How’d you get here?” 

When Tim peered through the room, he noticed a Spider-man in red and black hanging upside down on a thread of web and one standing with his arms crossed, surrounded by some of the JLA members and the rest of the Team that had been left behind. It was the one standing who had spoken.

“We got a ride with these guys. Is this where you ended up?” Spider-man jerked a thumb behind him, pointing at his new friends.

“How fortunate, these are the two you mentioned before?” Aqualad placed a hand on Spider-man’s shoulder as the rest of the new arrivals entered the room. Spider-man nodded, looking relieved. 

“Didn’t get into any trouble did you?”

“No more than usual.” Snarked the standing kid, to which the red one--no doubt Scarlet Spider--snorted at.

“It seems your unexpected guests are from the same situation as ours.” Batman was standing next to Tim before anyone had noticed, Iron Spider's flinch was proof enough, causing the Robin to smile. 

The guests glanced back in shock, curiosity and suprise written across their features.

“I suppose we should introduce ourselves, I am Iron Fist.” The monk-fighter turned and bowed in his custom.

There was a loud sigh, and a soft _'thud'_ as Scarlet Spider dropped from his position. “Let's just get this over with. We’re wasting time.” Spider-man glanced over at him and nodded, seeming to understand. 

Tim, being trained as a detective and a master of reading body language, couldn't help but notice the slight hesitation and uncertainty of Spider-man’s teammates towards Scarlet Spider. He could tell there was something complicated going on between the team, one he wasn't privy too.

Spider-man seemed to notice it too, he sighed, but most likely decided to address it at a later date. “Scarlet’s right, Loki’s out there, with who and what, we don’t know, but whatever it is, it isn’t good.”

“Then we should work together to resolve this before anything can escalate.” Superman nodded, and crossed his arms. “From what we were told, Loki is a powerful Asgardian god, who wrecks havoc wherever he goes.” 

“Sounds about right.” White Tiger agreed. “So, let’s get Loki and his little team, grab the Siege Perilous, and get home before Fury throws a hissyfit about ‘_more paperwork’ _.” that seemed to get Spider-man’s team to laugh. 

The two teams began to introduce themselves, and Spider-man explained more about Loki and his ‘team’, along with strangeness in difference between their worlds, which, according to him, was rather peculiar. Tim, who found himself next to Cassie, had heard her whisper that Kid Arachnid had mentioned the same thing. Aqualad had volunteered to explain more about their own world, and the events that had taken place not too long before. 

“Now that introductions have been properly made, the issue at hand appears to be more troublesome than we could have anticipated. If this Loki came to this world, he must have a connection here, people to support him, and a reason for him to form an alliance with character’s he would have otherwise never talked to, there’s something more here.”

Spider-man nodded in agreement with Batman, grasping his chin in thought. 

“It’s out of character for Loki, he doesn't cooperate on teams well. But...it appears we aren't the only ones from another universe to ally, so Loki, just _ who _did you make friends with?”

The room fell silent as each person considered the possible future, and the encounters to be made.

Well, thought Sam, looks like they were going to be making some more introductions.

And _ not _ fun ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hope you liked it! also be happy ok i wrote 21 pages for u this time so you have more content...i'll try to keep the length closer to this chaps so pls forgive the tardiness. 
> 
> lmao Ben is such a mood XD 
> 
> ight thanks so much for reading, stay safe, stay healthy, and as always,  
stay whelmed  
-T


End file.
